Reunited
by PeacefulRaindrop
Summary: Ib is now eighteen, Garry is twenty eight. Ib has developed some powerful feelings for Garry, but she's not sure what to do. Garry thinks its the most amazing thing that he has fallen for her, and he knows what he wants to do, but his conscious is stopping him. Will Ib and Garry finally be able to be together? Or will Garry's annoying conscious stop them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Obviously this is a fanfic about Garry and Ib. I hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

I burst through the doors of the Academy, glad to finally breath some fresh air. The sun shone down on me in greeting, its rays warming me to my core. I pulled back some of my hair behind my ear smiling to myself. That was my last class of the day, and I was eager to get to the mail box. I raced to the parking lot, passing the breathtaking garden that consisted of Cherry blossom trees, lovely violet orchids, tiger lilys that roared in the wind passing by. The scent filled my nose, making me more refreshed, kicking more of a step in me. I rocketed across the recently cut lawn, earning an outraged shout from the groomer.

"Sorry!" I called back, still focused on running towards my car in the lot. I tossed myself over a railing of stairs, and a ramp for wheel chair people. I landed on the pavement , crouched but taking off in a sprint. I bumped into one of the academy professors. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" I booked it towards my awaiting blue convertible, tossed my books in the passenger seat, plunking down in the drivers seat, jamming the keys into the ignition. The engine rumbled to life, stepping on the gas, and tearing out of the lot, heading down the dirt road.

Ah! Where are my manners!? I'm Ib! I'm eighteen years old, and attend the University of the Arts. I decided to become an artist after the incident I had at a mueseum I visited ten years ago. It wasnt a bucket of fun, ezpecially since when you go to a mueseum of Art you dont expect the art to try to kill you. Thankfully then I had a friend with me, we helped each other escape, Garry. For a few years after the incident, we hung out, went to cafes, got to actually know each other. He promised we'd see each other again, and we did. He tried to give me the hankercheif I let him use to cover his wound, but I insisted he keep it as a gift. He did keep it, and a couple times he tried to give it back to me, but failed horribly, especially since one time i thwacked him on the head with a paint pallete.

I cranked the radio excitedly, the wind whipping past me, causing my hair to fly all over the place. I sang along to the song blarring through the stereos even though I didnt know all the lyrics. Nobody could hear me, so it didnt matter.

The Academy-as they like to call it- was out in the country. The school believed that to gain true inspiration, you should learn outside, away from the city. I agreed with the idea, but it was kind of a pain to drive from the town to the country. The drive was beautiful though. Passing all the green, pink, orange, purple, yellow. It was like having your own rainbow on your way to school.

I beared right, the back end swinging out a little, but quickly recovered. I couldnt stop smiling, today I was expecting a letter in the mail. When I was turning sixteen Garry and I stopped hanging out, we got more caught up in our lives, and didnt have time to hang out. Garry had suggested we start sending each other letters. I loved the idea of sending him letters in long hand, and not just email. I didnt care for the virtual connection, I prefered talking face to face, or what Garry and I were doing.

I got so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the left turn up to my house. I stopped abruptly to grab the mail from my box. I tackle dit as if a bear searching for food. Sure enough there was a letter addressed to me, from Garry. I squealed as I jumped back into my car, pulling up to the house.

It was a huge house that had three levels, a basement, a first level, then a second level. The first level had my kitchen, living room, powder room, and an office that I used as storage. The basement held my finished art pieces, that I needed to hang up, there was two guest rooms down there and a bathroom. The top floor had four rooms. One of which I used for my sculpting room. Then in the garage Was my art studio. It was a very big house just for myself, sometimes my friend would come over and it would be just the two of us.

I barrelled up the porch stairs, tripping at the top, sending one of my high heels flying off. I didnt care though, I just pushed open the front door, stumbling into the kitchen. I jumped onto one of my breakfast bar stools, spinning on it, clutching the letter. I flipped it over reading the back before tearing into it.

_To one lovely lady Ib_

I smiled as I tore open the envelope. My eyes searched the whole page, eating up every word written.

_To fair lady Ib,  
I 'am finally replying to your letter from last week. I hope you didn't die from waiting. How are you? I saw one of your pieces of art in a gallery, I wouldve bought it myself, but I didnt have that kind of money, and it was bought. Things on the north part of Japan are busy with fishing, manufacturing, and...well boring besides that. It has been quite some time since we last saw each other face to face. I have been thinking long and hard about this, and I have finally made the decision. I'm coming down there to see you. I almost couldnt recall the last time I saw you, but it was just a glimpse of you at your graduation last year. So I have decided to come and see you. Shall be expecting me, wednesday! Hopefully this letter doesnt take too long to get to you!  
Looking forward to see you,  
Garry_

I dropped the letter, watching it slowly fall to the floor. Today was Tuesday. My eye twitched slightly...

"OH MY GOD!" I collapsed on the floor rereading the letter to see if I mistinterpreted it. I didnt. I scrambled off the floor, letter clutched in my hand. I started pacing the kitchen. I hoped to see him sometime soon, but I wasnt expecting this. I shook my head. _Ib, chill. He'll be here tomorrow...HIGH TAIL IT TO TOWN!_

I did exactly as my mind told me. I needed to stock up on groceries, make up a room, vaccum, do the dishes, dust... THERE WAS SO MANY THINGS TO DO AND SO LITTLE TIME! _Wow. Way to use a cliche saying._


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

_**I know the last chapter was short, and I'm working on making them longer! And sorry that this has taken a long time to get out!**_

* * *

"...zzzz...the painting...zzzzzz...Garry? zzzzzzz... Garry...zzzzz...I" BAM! "What!? Whats happening!? Dream...It was all a dream." I yawned rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I had past out on the kitchen floor, scrubbing it till it shined, which was at... three in the morning, I think? I have no recollection. I had shopped like crazy yesterday, shoving my pantry full of random food, and pilling stuff into the fridge. It was only after I crammed all the food into my kitchen, that I realized that I didnt know all what Garry ate. Throughout our conversations through our letters we never talked about food we ate. I didnt dwell on it too long, considering I had three levels of a house that needed to be cleaned! I got most of the house clean, just never made it to my art studio, and my bedroom.

I hopped to my feet, feeling horrible, and reeked of cleaner. The smell was so intense I gaged a few times, as I headed into my bedroom. I bounded through the door to my bathroom, eager to soak in the tube, hoping it would make me feel a bit better. It had been such a long time since I had a good relaxing bath, and I really needed it. I had no clue when Garry was to show, but whatever the time, I didnt care at this point. I peeled off my cleaning clothes, which were a well worn pair of shorts, and a grey tank top. I untied my bandana, and pulled off my watch, sliding into the rising steamy water. I sighed deeply as I slid deeper in. I squeezed a bottle of bubble bath into the tub. The window hung above me, bringing in the rays of sunshine. I wondered what the time was, but I convinced myself not to worry about it.

I was partly exhausted, and partly excited to see Garry. It had been forever since I last seen him. I wondered what he looked like...

* * *

"Thank you," I said as I headed toward the door. I bounded out the front door, heading towards my rentable car. They had to give me the most smallest car ever, and I'm at least six feet tall. I crammed myself into the air compact smart car, as best as I could, trying to get my foot onto the gas. My shoulders were crampped and uncomfortable, my head bobbed against the ceiling, bouncing everytime I hit a big rock on the gravel road. _Perfect place to live Ib. _But then again, I could see why she would want to live out here. It was so enchanting, as if you've stepped into another world. It was exactly what Ib had described in her letters. I smiled at the thought of the old letters we sent each other, the car slowly pulling to the right. "WHA!" I jerked on the steering wheel, trying to regain control. _No more daydreaming! _I would soon see her soon enough, even though it was difficult to concentrate on driving, knowing she was right around the corner. My foot was on the floor with the gas pedal, yet it refused to go any faster!

I turned the corner, eager to find the house she had told me about. It was the only house there for miles, at least, thats what Ib told me. I saw a drive way appearing on the left, I grinned madly as I turned onto the driveway, but was greeted by a good thwack to the head from the roof. I cursed as I drove down the gravel path leading up to her house.

It was even more decorated in person. There was a rickety looking stair case on the side maneovering up to the front door. A huge wave of vines hung off the edge of the house, little red blooms dotting in random places. There were two giant homey windows on the front of the house, shutters on both sides of each window. As I stepped out of the car, I could see the floral decorated curtains on the inside of the right window, while the other one was bare. There was a large fence in the backyard, spotting two horses within there. One of which was a beast. He or she, was brown, a white diamond on his nose, and lack socks; I decided on he. The other pure white with brown spots dotting her all over. She too was muscular, but not as big as the other.

I smiled as I pulled my luggage out of the tiny trunk, grunting with force when it wouldnt follow. I pulled with both hands, but it wouldnt budge. I growled, putting my foot on the bumper, pulling with all my might. Suddenly it came free, snapping a piece off in the process, causing me to fall square on my ass.

"Agh..." I cursed under my breath, sitting up, rubbing the back of my head. I hauled myself up, dusting myself off, before stomping up the stairs towards Ib's door.

I knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. I checked my watch 11 am. Did I miss her? Or was she still sleeping? I checked the door, it was unlocked. I pushed it open.

"Hello?" I called. No reply. I gently shut the door behind me. I scanned the area around me. To my left was a living space, a couch, coffee table, and a decent size TV. A book shelf toward next to the couch, leading into a dining area. I strolled through there, finding myself in the kitchen. I window hanging above the sink, a breakfast counter dividing the kitchen, from the dining area. A small little rectangular table in the middle of the area, with one chair placed at it. I raised an eyebrow at this. In the letters Ib told me that she had company over often. Come to think of it, there was only one couch in the living space. I shook my head, taking a step to leave, but slipped and landed on my back.

"Ngh..." i groaned rolling over, holding my head. It was taken a beating today. These floors were glistening now that I looked closer at it. _Note: Dangerous floors. _

* * *

I jumped at the sudden noise. Splashing water all over the place, swallowing suds in the process. I hacked as I tried to climb out of the tub, but slipped landing my chin on the tiled floor. I groaned, as I pushed myself up. I felt something rise in my throat, hoping it wasnt barf. Instead I belched a bubble. I shook my head stumbling towards my towel, wrapping it tightly around my body. I was dripping all over the place, but some one was in my house.

I peered through the crack in the door. Nothing. I tiptoed through my bedroom, glancing around the corner, seeing a shadow pass by into the kitchen. I gasped. I shuffled down the hall, straight into my art room, reaching for the bat I kept behind the easel. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I gripped the bat close to my chest.

"Ow, that really hurt..." It was a older males voice. I stared straight ahead, hoping he wouldnt see me. "Hello?" _Idiot, why would you call to see if someone was home!? _A tall shadow of the robber casted itself onto the floor of my art room. I didnt hestitate.

"HIYEA!" I yelled as I swung the bat, hearing the 'oof' and the collapse of the robber. I lifted the bat over my head, ready to bring it down, but stopped.

He rolled on the floor, holding his gut. Lavender head, narrow face, blue trench coat...

"GARRY!" I dropped the bat, but I didnt expect it to land where it did...

"MOTHERFUDGER!" He cried, hands flying to his crotch. I dropped beside him, not sure what to do. He moaned rolling over onto his stomach, face buried in the carpet.

"Garry! I'm so sorry! Let me, uh.." I patted his shoulder, trying to roll him over. He was cursing under his breath which only made me giggle. His left eye glared me down. "Right, right. Sorry, I'm not a guy so I wouldn't know what kind of pain that is." He closed it, groaning again. He slowly rolled onto his back, eyes closed, cracking a grin.

"Great to see you again Ib," he huffed as he sat up, finally opening his eyes, his sky eyes boring into my ruby ones. I tackled him, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. "Oof!" He wrapped his arms around me laughing.

"I've missed you Garry," I whispered not trusting my voice to hold. He laughed again, this time a gently one.

"I've missed you too Ib." I pulled back slowly, starring him straight in the eye. He looked a little older since the last time I saw him. he had faint traces of subtle on his chin, a little crinkle at his eyes. His eyes trailed slowly down, I thought he was looking at how much older I had gotten, but he drew his eyes back up, a blush tinting his cheeks. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Uh Ib." he coughed, pointing a finger at me. I looked down, still confused, then got his meaning. I let go of him, sliding back a bit, scrambling to my feet.

"Being a bit of a perv are we Garry?" I coughed, heating spreading on my cheeks. He looked at me incrediously.

"You're wearing that not me!" I smiled reaching a hand out towards him. He took it. Big mistake. My towel finally gave out...

Garry went flying back, a stream of blood following him. I scrambled for my towel trying to cover myself. Garry laid on the floor dizzy eyed, blood flowing out of his nose.

I was going to have to get used to a guy living in my house...


	3. Chapter 3: Contemplation

_**Thanks for all the wicked Reviews! I loved them! Means a lot to me! Continuing on with Fic! Hope you like this chapter! OH! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT! NEED TO READ IN ORDER TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! WILL BE MARKED BY THESE SIGNS ***_

* * *

Birds chirpped cheerfully, in the early morning. I however didn't find it so cheery. I groaned as I rolled onto my back. I popped open one eye, noticing that the window had been opened. Letting in the morning sun, accompanied by the early noises. I yawned excessively, stretching my arms above my head, before letting them fall back on my face. I rolled onto my side, pulling the covers over my head, snuggling back in. A sudden noise caught my attention, followed by a pain in my gut. I sighed.

Yesterday after my little episode with Ib. I felt so ashamed of myself... Ib had dunked a water bottle all over my face, bringing me back to my senses. Not only had I seen a fraction of her naked, before blacking out, I had bled all over her carpet. I felt so guilty that I grabbed a bucket of soap and water, trying to scrub it out of the carpet. Not only did I do that, but I apologized a handful of times, earning me a scary glare when Ib told me to knock it off. I shuddered at the memory. Anyway. I got most of the blood out, but didnt think that was enough. So I made her food last night. Being jet lagged, while trying to clean, and cook. Not a good combo. I passed out while scrubbing the carpet, and Ib accidentally stepped on my fingers. I burned my hands trying to cook two small pieces of chicken, and rice. Don't ask me how I managed to burn myself on a rice cooker, I just did. I was too tired to even finish my food. Ib helped me into bed last night.

I casted off the blamkets, the cold air fridged against my bare chest, but I got up anyways. My stomach was eating at my throat. I wandered down the hall, yawning again, subconciously scratching my arm pit.

"Ib?" I called, then slapped myself. Today was friday. I vaguely remember her saying she had a morning course today, and then she would be home. I slouched my way into the kitchen, my stomach growling louder. "Yeah, yeah." I spoke to my gut. Sitting on the counter was a yellow note.

_Good Morning hard working perv!  
As you can see I'm not here, I shall be back by about... 12:30, maybe.  
__If my project doesn't take too long. Better have an idea of what you want to do when I get back!  
Ib_

'_Great, is she going to call me a perv forever?' _I shook my head smiling to myself. It was good to have Ib back in my life. I always enjoyed reading her letters, I read them as if she herself was reading them. I subconsiously moved around the kitchen looking for some cereal, still staring at the note. Deep down something knawed at me, saying this was bad. I hated it greatly. I had strong feelings towards Ib, and I didn't know if she had feelings towards me. We always joked around in our letters. I recalled the one time we we're talking about Van Gogh.

_I don't get it! Why on earth would you give the one you love your earlobe?! It doesn't make sense! _She was dumbstrucked by the notion, and I myself have to admit that it was a little, weird.

_Maybe it was to show his affection? To show that no matter where he, or she was, he would always be there with her. _Now that I looked back on that, maybe that's how I felt about Ib? I shook my head. Not the whole earlobe cutting off thing, but letting her know that I would be with her. _'No! bad Garry! You can't think like that! She's ten years younger than you!' _Age shouldn't matter, does it? I hadn't realized what I was doing, next thing I knew there was milk all over the floor.

"AH!" I dropped the milk onto the counter, cursing at my stupidity. Suddenly something soft passed against my leg. I jumped, finding a cat right next to me, licking up my mess. "Oh... hey there... boy? Girl? I have no idea what you are." The black, and white cat didn't look at me, just continued licking up the spilled milk. I wiped up the rest with a cloth, wringing it out over the sink. _'Maybe I should find out if there is someone in Ib's life.' _I frowned. If there was, wouldnt she have mentioned it in the letters? Or would she not want me to know? Maybe she wouldnt want me to know, cause she knew that I have feelings for her? _'GARRY! BREATH!' _I thanked my concious, but still frowning at it, for being irritating. I had so many mixed up emotions, and thoughts of what I should do. I wanted to tell Ib how I felt, but I ran the risk of getting rejected. She might be repulsed by the idea of dating someone who's a decade older then her. What would her parents think if we got together? The thought just stirred my stomach, so I pushed it away.

I sighed leaning against the counter, staring up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. I looked down at the crumpled note in my hand. I must have crushed it when I found the spilled milk. smoothing it out as best I could, I re read it. _Better have an idea of what you want to do when I get back! _My thoughts stirred at this. Some good, some bad, some made me blush a little. '_Garry...' _My concious disapproved of that.

"My god, just shut up," I snapped, resting my head in my hands. I peeked out between my fingers, checking the time. 11:31. _'Crap.' _I still had to shower, get dressed, and find out what there was to do around this town. I snapped my fingers together coming up with a genius plan, just hoping that it would all come together. _Got to find a flower shop thats near by..._

* * *

_**Alright! So this chapter was an insight into Garry's mixed emotions obviously. I have an awesome idea for Garry's "plan", which in fact is a date. DUH. If you had some suggestions for what they should do on their date, I could try to put some in, I'm not saying all will be put in, maybe later on. RIGHT! SO THIS IS THE IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ! OTHERWISE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! *So I was hoping to put this in the summary, but it won't let me, stupid short summarys... Anyway! The last part where it says: Will Garry's concious keep them apart, or something like that. I also wanted to put this in. OR will someone come between them?!* DUN DUN DAAAAAA! so thats the important note. Review, Favorite, Follow, if you enjoyed! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**_This chapter has been a long time coming. And I apologize for not getting it out sooner. Just been swamped with a crap load of work. Even now I'm not even supposed to be on ;p shhhhh! Keep it secret, keep it safe! On with the chapter!_**

* * *

I fumbled with the key ring in my hand, trying to get the right one. I shouted in victory when I finally caught the right key, jamming it into the door. It was twelve- so thirty minutes before the time I said I'd show up- and I was looking forward to seeing what Garry had come up with, if anything. I pushed through the door, being greeted by my cat.

"Hey Felix," I tiptoed my way around him, as he curled between my legs. He meowed at me and I laughed, "Yes, yes, it's good to see you too." I closed the door behind me, crosslegged from Felix wrapping himself around my feet. I shook my head, pushing myself off the door, finallycatching wind of what was in the air. It smelled of lavender, and mint.

"Ib! Welcome back!" I dropped my bag and my sketch book, gripping my chest. It was just Garry. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Here." He bent down picking up my sketch book. It had flipped open to a sketch of a rose. One side of it was in bloom, while the other was wilting. I quickly snatched it from Garry's hands closing it shut.

"Sorry, but it's not finished..." I muttered pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. He nodded, grabbing my book bag, handing it to me.

"So! You're home early!" He stated looking at his watch. I studied him. He was dressed in a blue over shirt, and a red baggy t-shirt underneath, matched with black jeans. I've never really seen him without his trench coat, it was rare.

"Uh...Yeah! What did you have in mind for the afternoon?" I smiled, a little blush creeping up my neck. I hoped he didnt notice me staring at him long. Garry just grinned, stepping closer to me.

"That milady is a secret," He smiled taking my hand, and kissing it. I blushed at his gesture but laughed.

"Very well, if you'd be so kind to let me change, we can go sooner." He nodded side stepping out of the way.

"Of course." I sauntered down the hall, the stupid grin still on my face. "Oh Ib!" I turned. "You're out of that lavender soap!" I looked at him quizcally, but shrugged. He used it all... Wait. Garry. Used my soap. My soap. That was a bar. I blushed even harder, realizing where my thoughts were wondering to. _BAD IB! BAD! DO NOT THINK THAT! _

It took me twenty minutes to finally decide on what I was wearing, but Garry had been patient. Since he was wearing something really nice, but casual, I decided on doing that too. I threw on a navy blue long sleeve blouse, matched with dark washed skinny jeans. I pulled my long chocolate hair into a messy ponytail. Applying a small amount of eye liner to bring out my ruby eyes, and a swipe of purple eyeshadow. I grabbed my little wallet, shoving it into my back pocket, tearing open the door. Garry sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through tv channels, not bothering to stop to see whats on. I slowlly shuffled down the hall. The feeling of running back into my room, and burrying myself under the blankets of my bed, was calling to me. It was too late to back down now. Garry turned his head, his eye's widening ever so slightly. His mouth open to say something, as he stumbled off the couc. He fumbled with the T.V remote trying to turn it off. I reached the end of the hall, stopping. I looked down at my feet, not able to look Garry in the eye. Thats when I realized I wasnt wearing socks. I looked at Garry, who was still trying to figure out how to turn off the T.V. There were three remotes to that ancient hunk of junk. I opened my mouth, but closed it, turning on my heel. I marched down the hallway and into my bedroom.

* * *

"Alright! Lets-" I stopped talking. Starring at the spot where Ib was moments ago, looking stunning. "Uh Ib?" I noticed that her bedroom door had been closed partly. _Did she forget something? _I took a step towards the hall. "WHAT THE-" I was cut off, the carpet suddenly filling my mouth. _What in the world? _I glanced over my shoulder. The cat sat perched on my lower back, smiling smugly at me. I tugged at my shirt to go back down, when the cat decided to stretch out. "No! I'm not your pillow! OW!" The little devil drove its claws into my back. "Get off!" I swatted at him. He jumped down. I pushed myself onto my knees about to get to my feet, when the creature perched itself on my lap. I scrambled to my feet. "AH GOD!" The cat clung tightly to my inner thigh, refusing to let go. "Why you little..." I grabbed him by the scruf of his neck, pulling him off of me, which earned me a very loud hiss. He suddenly bit my arm, claws digging in where ever they pleased. I started to shake him off, but he wouldnt release me. "Why me!?"

"Uh... Garry?" I stopped shaking, glancing over my shoulder. There stood Ib, watching me with interest. I whipped around, the cat still attached to me.

"You ready?" I asked, trying to ignore the numbing pain in my hand.

"Garry, you look constipated? We don't have to go out, we can just stay in..."

"No, no. I've got the entire afternoon planned out." _And no cat is going to stop me... _"Do you think, you could help me get... your cat off please?"

"Felix! Awe look at that, he likes you." I stared at my arm. His fangs weren't driven into my skin, and his claws weren't deeply penetrating my arteries. _Sneaky little devil... _I glared down at him, while he snuggled my arm. Ib detached him, his little smile, turning into a look of pure evil and triumph. "If you don't like cats, I could always set something up in the basement for him."

"Oh, no, it's not that! I like cats, really I do!" In truth I didn't care for cats, and this one seemed to hate me...

"Shall we go then?" Ib asked, setting "Felix" down.

"We shall." I offered her my arm. She laughed, but took it.

* * *

_**So thats the end of this chapter! I know I said I'd put the whole scene when they went on their date in, and I while. Just in the next chapter... Oh and the Cat isn't the person coming between them. I felt like putting that in. Thats why I didnt put that scene in yet. And I will try to get the next one out sooner than this one! I hoped you enjoyed! Please Favorite, or Review! Means a lot to me! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Person Revealed

_**NEW CHAPTER!** **YAYYAYAYAYAY! So this is the chapter, obviously, where they go on they're date. And the mysterious person comes in! DUN DUN DAAAAA!**_

* * *

"So wanna tell me where we're heading?" I asked glancing out the window, then swinging my head to the right to look at Garry. He looked at me, as I smiled wide and innocent.

"Very curious aren't we?" Garry chuckled looking back to the road. I could tell we were heading to the city, just not sure where exactly. I tired a different approach.I put my feet up on the dash, unbuttoning one of my buttons, opening it a little. I've seen this work in the movies, so why shouldn't it work now? Plus I've always wanted to try it!I slouched a bit in my seat, leaning closer to Garry, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Please Garry," I pleaded, using the best seductive voice I could muster. Garry shook his head.

"Nope! No matter how hard you try, I'm not going to say." I leaned back, sitting up straight. _Movies lie..._

"Fine." I watched the landscape pass by. It was like watching a flip book. I figured it would be at least an hour until we got to the city.

* * *

"Hey... Ib! Wake up, we're here." Garry shook my shoulder, urging me out of my sleep.

"No... five more minutes..." Garry laughed, but wouldn't let up on the shaking of my shoulder. "Alright, alright. I'm up, _mother..." _

_"_Good!" I could feel the smile in his voice. I cracked an eye open, taking in where we were. From what I could see, we were in a parking lot, not many cars around, and music was faintly playing.

"No way!" I scrambled out of the vehicle, turning to face the source of the music. I grinned, taking in the scene. There was a giant ferris wheel, lit up by a range of multi colored lights. A rollar coaster not far from it; faint screams of joy were heard. Many vendors were light up, waiting for people to flock to them. It wasn't very lively tonight, but that might change in the next hour.

Garry appeared by my side, a wide grin on his face.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at it, or am I gonna have to play all those games by myself?" I grinned at him, elbowing him.

"Come on!" I broke into a run, "race you there!"

"Awe come on! That's no fair!" He complained, running after me. A couple nearby stared at us as we ran towards the gate. Garry caught up to me, just as we made it to the gate. I laughed, trying to pump air into my lungs. "What...should we...get...started on?" Garry huffed, trying to stand up straight. I scanned the vendors, looking at the various games.

"Where ever the night takes us," I smiled.

* * *

I had forgotton about a festival going on downtown. It was a celebration of the flowers in full bloom. The starting of spring. There were dances, music, and fireworks were to be set off at the amusement park.

Throughout the night Garry and I had gone to many vendors, playing the various games. Garry had won me a small stuffed panda, the size of my hand. He had tried really hard to get the much bigger one, but tried to hard, and almost took out the vendor when he was throwing the baseballs. I told him not to worry about it, and that it was perfect. We had eaten a couple of things of popcorn, and some ice cream.

A lot more people had shown up at the park, getting ready for the fireworks. A live band had shown up too, playing some music. Funny thing was, was that some of the festival had been moved to the amusement park.

Garry and I had decided to do some dancing. We were rocking out, when the band started to play a slow song.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He asked, bowing at the hip. A little blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Course my good sir." He grinned, pulling me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, a giant blush forming now. I couldn't look him in the eye, at some points, but didn't mean I wasn't having a good time. Suddenly his head rested on mine, looking me right in the eye. My enitre body was on fire, my heart thumping loud in my chest.

"Ib..." He breathed.

"Yes...?" He leaned in a little closer, still staring me in the eye. Scanning my face.

"I have something to say..."

"Yes...?" We were so close. I was so tempted to just press my mouth against his, but out of fear of rejection, I didn't.

"Ib... I..." There was something in his eye, almost, indecision? I leaned closer to him, lips inches apart.

"IBBY!" A shrill voice cried. It took me a moment to register the voice, but I didn't bother looking. Which was a big mistake. Suddenly I was torn from Garry's arms, into someone else's chest. My arms flailed above my head. "It's great to see you here!"

"CAAAA... AIR! BREATHE!" I gasped.

"Oh! Right!" I was released from her grasp, gasping for air. "Guess I got a little carried away eh?" I looked at my blond friend. Her blue eyes glinted with mischief. She tirwled her hair around her finger. She had on a crap load of makeup, making her look like a painted up doll. I glared daggers at her. _She just ruined it! My moment with Garry! I really thought I was going to kiss him! _I shook my head. It couldn't be helped, no matter what. She obviously didn't see the six foot something, good looking male, I was so close to kissing. I shook my head again, turning to Garry. He was rubbing the back of his neck, staring up at the sky.

"Um... Garry," I mumbled. He looked at me instantly, another hidden emotion in his eyes. "Uh... Garry... This is my friend. From the art academy."

"Oooooooo! Girl! You didn't tell me you had a date!" She half whispered, giving me a slight nudge with her hip. I smiled nervously. Garry's eyes softened, bowing a bit.

"Garry," he stated.

"Oh my! A gentleman too! You hit the jackpot Ib," she winked at me, causing me to blush, and Garry to chuckle. "My name is Marry."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DAAAAAAA! What's going to happen next!? Stay tuned! Sorry, that was cheesy. Gawd. I've been watching too many suspenseful shows. So Review, favorite, follow for more! I'm really enjoying this... story! (Forgot what I was gonna call it) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! I'm gonna try to push out chapters waaaaaay faster than I have been! THANKS AGAIN! LOVE YA ALL!**_


	6. Chapter 6: WAR

The early morning birds chirped away, making me smile. It was six in the morning, and I figured I'd get up early and do some painting. Okay. So most of that wasn't true. However I did decide painting would be best, then complaining about last evenings' interruption.

After Marry showed up, she hogged a lot of time with Garry. Not that I was jealous or anything...who am I kidding, I was completely _envious. _I was _so_ close to kissing Garry for the first time, and then BAM! Just like freaking Mother Nature dropping a gift on you when you don't need it! I wrinkled my nose at my comparison. _Note to self. Don't ever make comparisons like that again..._

Anyway. Marry had stolen a dance from me, and they had sat together on the coaster. Which by the way, was not fun for me the entire ride, and when I got off. I never did like heights, and I thought it would be an awesome plan to sit with Garry on it, and have him comfort me during the ride. Of course, that fantasy got shot by a twin barrel shotgun.

I sighed, dabbing some violet onto my brush and onto the canvas. I had to really stop getting my hopes up so high. They always came crashing down, and then I feel like crap afterwards. I shook my head trying to clear it of the negative moods. Today was going to be great! Had no plans for the day, and my professor had given me two days off from school, so I had two days to be with Garry. The thought warmed my core, making me as bubbly as a school girl. Oh the Irony of it all... On the plus side Marry wouldn't take up all of my time with Garry. For all I know, he could go home tomorrow, and I didn't have much time with him.

Man, I'm just full of messed up and raging hormones this morning. I sighed in frustration, sending the tip of my brush to fly in a wide arc. I muttered a curse trying to rub it with a cloth.

"Well, that's not very appropriate language young lady." I knocked my dirty water onto the floor, and a jar of blue paint splattering everywhere.

"Geez Garry!" I snapped, "Way to give a girl a heart attack!" I scrambled to clean up the mess on the floor, feeling my cheeks ignite, embarrassment tingling all over. I narrowed my eyes, finally feeling my eyes burn a bit. I was very emotional this morning. _What is happening to me!? _Garry chuckled from the door way, moving towards me to help.

"Here." He grabbed the jar of paint, twisting the lid firmly on. I paid him no attention, trying not to look at him. _What are you doing? _I shook my head. I didn't have the answer to that, and it made me even more annoyed. I dared a glance at him. Regretted that decision on the spot. I couldn't look away from his eyes. His face was so serene, and a gently smile just put his face together. I sighed, taking the jar from his hands. _Get a hold of yourself. _I shook my head. Everything was backwards now. Last night, Marry had told me that she found Garry very attractive, and that she would love to make him hers. Whatever that meant. Garry was no one's property, he could do what he pleased. But why did I feel threatened by that comment? I didn't own Garry. It shouldn't matter to me what he decides, but I couldn't help it. I love Garry, very much. After I said those words aloud to myself last night, my chest ached to no end. I couldn't hold back my tears after that, and cried into sleep.

Very childish of me, I know. But when you love someone with your whole heart, and have someone else swoop in, its devastating. So when you have that problem, or feel like that, give me a call. We'll weep over it over coffee or something. Tsk.

"Ib?" I shook my head, blinking a few times.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I asked stupidly.

"I was just wondering if you were alright." I bit my lower lip. That became a bad habit I developed over the years, I think it came from that experience at the art museum, ten years ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I forced a cherry smile, before turning back to the canvas.

"Hey, Ib," Garry pressed. I swallowed the groan that was in my throat, but didn't turn to look at him. "I had a really great time last night. It was an interesting twist, meeting a friend of yours." I nodded numbly.

"She's something. And close to your age," I muttered the last bit.

"What? I didn't catch all that."

"Just muttering something about my stupid painting." I had painted a red rose, that was slowly wilting on one side, while the other side was healthy.

"Wow... Now that is something." I continued to paint, not hearing the rest of his comments. _Marry is older than me by a bit, and closer to Garry's age. They're both laid back, and humorous. Not to mention have a lot in common. Maybe Garry would be better off with someone like Marry... _"Ib?" I shook my head of my thoughts, staring at Garry blankly. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be in a different place." I smiled weakly.

"Maybe I didn't get enough sleep. We did stay out pretty late last night." Garry nodded. Next thing I knew, he was giving me a back massage. I was startled by his warm hands on my bare shoulders.

"Relax, I used to give my mother back rubs all the time." he shivered. "Not a pleasant experience with her. With all the-

"Don't want the details," I cut in before he could continue. He chuckled, continuing to send me into bliss. I was melting into his hands on the spot, and it felt... heartbreaking. "Garry..."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Marry?" I asked, my eyes trained on the rose in front of me.

"Marry? Well. She's a very intriguing woman that one. Very energetic." He chuckled, babbling on about her. I knew it. He liked Marry. After I read all the signs. Guess I read them wrong. _Geez! What is wrong with me!? _I became suddenly very angry. I shot up from the stool. _It's not you Ib! It's Garry! He can't make up his mind! Me or her? Who's it going to be Garry? _

_"_Excuse me," I spat, "I have some work to be done at the Academy." I strode out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Garry behind.

_Alright Marry. You think you can just come in here and steal Garry away from me!? I'd like to see you try! I won't just let you walk in here, thinking you own him! _I bounded down the steps, heading towards my car. _This means WAR._

* * *

**_Hey! So I hoped you liked this chapter. I was going to end it in the next chapter, after Garry and Ib got things sorted out about Marry blah blah blah. NAH! I decided to throw in a little... Cat fight I guess! MEOW! BUT! Does Marry really want to fight with Ib? Personally I think I've made Ib go into total jealous mode. hehehe... Intentionally done! :D I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Haven't had time to post it! I'm sorry! Thank you for sticking with me! _**


	7. Chapter 7: Talking

**_WELCOME BACK! Its been a while. And I apologize for that! Exams are a pain in my side. and traveling is even more of a pain. ugh. NO EXCUSES! I SHOULD'VE HAD THIS CHAPTER OUT BEFORE I LEFT! I didn't have my laptop with me, so I couldn't publish this chapter... Alright! On with the chapter! OH! This chapter is longer than the others, just so ya know._ **

* * *

"Holy Sh-" Marry was cut off, as she jerked hard on the steering wheel. Some crazy maniac was breaching the speed limit down the uneven road. She rolled down the window, sticking her head out. "LEARN TO DRIVE-" The rest of her violent words were lost in the wind, as she continued to cuss out the driver. She pulled her head back in, sighing in frustration, stepping on the gas. She was heading over to Ib's house this morning to check up on the cute couple. Last night she had seen it all over Ib's face. She was in love. This fact made the friend smile. She'd been hoping for someone to come waltzing into that shy girls life.

Little did Marry know, that Garry and Ib had a long history. She had heard stories about this guy she talked to, but thought it was just a psychologist. Ever since Ib, herself, a couple of their other friends, and their Professor had attended an art gallery that featured some artist named Guertena, she acted... differently. During the entire exhibit she twitched at a sudden noise, searched the place as if something would get her, and at one point she was hyperventilating a name. Garry. Since then, she'd been different, and that was over three months ago. So when Marry had finally met Garry, she was so interested in him. Wondering what made him special, and if he was the Garry Ib had been referring to in the gallery.

She subconsciously drove, making a left at the driveway to Ib's house. Before the house used to hold beauty in its flowers, the vines held life, the grass would sponge your feet as you walked on it. But now. The house looked grey. Ib had turned grey, and with her, the house went too, along with her paintings. One time Marry had seen her with a painting that had a headless statue in it, at the end of a hallway, running at you, covered in blood.

The memory made Marry shiver. The Professor praised her for it, not bothering to find out if something was wrong. Marry felt a twinge of guilt, as she did the same as the professor. Nobody did in fact.

Marry managed to climb the stairs, of the house, shaking her head out of her thoughts. She pounded her fist on the door, expecting to see Ib, but found Garry.

"Oh, its you Marry," Garry grumbled, looking down at the porch.

"What? Do I really look that bad?" Marry smirked, flipping her blond hair. Garry shook his head, a small smile forming.

"No, of course not. Come on in." He opened the door wider, allowing entrance for Marry. She stopped in the entryway, as Garry closed the door.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company this early morning?" Garry asked.

"Well, I was going to see if Ib would accompany me to grab some coffee." Garry shook his head, a frown settling in.

"She's not here."

"No? Where'd she go?"

"To the Academy. She said she had some things to do."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. 'Oh' is right. She was acting very strange this morning. Zoning out, short answers, and left in a blaze." Garry shook his head, confusion written on his face, and... guilt? Marry blinked a few times, trying to read into it. "I don't know why. I was just giving her a massage, and talking about..." Garry stopped abruptly.

"About?"

"You, Marry."

"You were talking about me?" Marry tilted her head to the side, as Garry blushed a bit.

"Yeah. Ib asked me what I thought about you, so I answered." Marry covered her eyes, shaking her head at him. She knew what that question meant all to well. She had used that question herself to find out what a guy thought about another girl. Worked every time, and sometimes she pulled the same stunt Ib did.

"Baka..." Marry muttered.

"What?"

"You my good sir, are an IDIOT!" Marry, grabbed Garry by the earlobe, hauling him out of the house, down the stairs, and into her car.

"OWWWWW!" Garry rubbed his throbbing earlobe, "What was that for?" Marry slammed the car door shut, and Garry swore that you could see waves of dark energy coming off of her. She slid into the drivers seat, cranking the gas, as she reversed. Garry swung forward in his seat, as he scrambled to get his seat belt on. She jerked the wheel, turning the car completely around, ramming the car into drive. She accelerated, kicking up a giant cloud of gravel, as Garry swung back in his seat, head colliding with the so called head rest. "So much for being a head rest, more like a head split." Marry tore down the dirt road, heading to town. "Where are we going?"

"Coffee," she spat.

"What about Ib?"

"What about her? I haven't had my morning coffee, or breakfast! And thanks to your stupidity, I really need my coffee now." Garry shook his head incredulously.

"My stupidity? You're the one that dragged a man out of his house, wearing Pyjama bottoms, a bath robe, and no socks, or even shoes for that matter!" Marry glanced at him, through the corner of her eye. He indeed was dressed in faded violet bottoms, a green bath robe, bare foot, and his lavender hair was out of place, sticking out in different directions. She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh sure, laugh it up. But wait till we get to the coffee shop. Everyone will be staring at you, cause you're with a homeless looking man!"

"You said it not me," Marry laughed. Garry grumbled, looking out the window, watching the blurring scenery. His brows knitted together in worry. '_What exactly did I do?' _He thought to himself, as he drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

"AWE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Garry shot up from his seat, only to be strangled by his seat belt. He flailed in his seat, panic rising. "Can you believe this guy! Totally cut me off!" She started to let rip cuss after cuss, as if the driver could hear her. Garry relaxed a bit, realizing he had slumped in his seat. His neck was almost at the bottom of the seat, and his legs cramping into the limited leg space. "You look like someone that's hung over. I think you should move there Garry." Garry grumbled and yawned, struggling to sit up, as the seat belt tried to keep him restrained. "You know what!? I'm gonna pass this hozer!" Garry looked around, wondering where they were.

"I don't think you can pass here!" Garry stated nervously. Marry wasn't listening. She put the peddle on the floor of the car, trying to pass the idiot in front of them. She pulled up next to the white ford F-150.

"EAT MY DUST!" Marry shouted as she rolled down the window. The guy in the truck looked over, and Garry concluded that they shouldn't antagonize this man. He was very muscled from what Garry could see. He had a handle bar mustache, and a cowboy hat on, and sunglasses. A foreigner. The man frowned at them, not able to understand Marry's ramble of Japanese. He waved them off, but kept staring at the crazy Japanese woman.

"I don't think he can understand you," Garry interrupted Marry's shouts of hate. She paused, staring at the man, then back at the road.

"Alright," She said, "Maybe he'll understand this!" Suddenly Marry flipped the man off! Garry was aghast by the gesture, turning just in time to see the man's face turn red from anger. They accelerated further, pulling in front of the man.

"I think he understood you now!" Garry exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to see the man speeding up. "Why'd you do that!?" Garry was becoming hysterical. He was no muscle man, and certainly couldn't take on that Hulk ever.

Marry shrugged, cranking the radio. "I need to get my food, and coffee, and he was in the way." Garry stared at her in disbelief. If Ib wasn't going to kill him first, Marry certainly would with her recklessness. "Awe man, that guy is catching up to us." Garry straightened in his seat, eyes wide in alert. "Just kidding!" Marry burst into a fit of laughter, wavering on the road a bit. Garry latched onto the door. Yep. This woman would kill him, before Ib.

* * *

By the time they made it to the coffee shop, Garry thought he was going to puke. Marry had practically run a red light, cut three people off, and almost hit an old lady to get there! When he yelled at her for it, she just shrugged and said. "The light was too quick. The people were in the way." and lastly, "She's gonna die soon anyways." So it was no surprise when she fought, literally fought, her way to the front of the line. Garry hung in the back, not wanting to get mixed up with her and her idiocy. She returned with a large black coffee, four breakfast sandwich's, and a green tea.

"Who's the tea for?" Garry asked.

"You shaky," She answered, shoving the cup into his hands. The cup burned his hands, and he almost dropped it on the floor. "Whoops. My bad." He heard the sarcasm laced in her voice, but didn't comment on it. After all, he was getting free tea, and food. They sat in a booth by a window, so no one would disturb them, even though the place was pretty busy. Garry looked around as he scalded his tongue with the tea. The place had a very warming touch to it, if not for the cloud of people at the cashier. The place reminded him of a mocha pallet, and a touch of green. There were hanging pots of plants all over the place. The windows were large, and brought in loads of sunshine. "Alright. Garry, I need to talk to you about some things."

Garry's attention was brought back to Marry. "Ask away."

"You and Ib. What's going on there?" _'She doesn't waste time.' _Garry thought as he tried to pick his words carefully.

"We are very close friends."

Marry made some sort of buzzing noise. "Wrong, I know you are into her." Garry raised an eyebrow at Marry.

"What makes you think that?"

"One: you didn't deny it. Two: Last night, you almost kissed her. and third: You kind of get this glow when you talk about her."

"A glow? Whatever. Look, I do not know if she feels the same to me. And judging by her actions this morning, probably not."

"What about last night? You almost kissed her, and she wasn't pulling away! Another thing! She only pulled away this morning, because of your idiotic move!"

"Will you please stop calling me an idiot! What did I do that was so stupid!?"

"Baka... You started talking about me!" Garry tilted his head at her.

"Meaning?" he wheeled.

"You really are an idiot. When she asked you what you thought about me, you started going on about me, didn't you!?"

"Yes, I was saying that you were funny, and eccentric."

"Oi... what else did you say?"

"You were laid back, seemed like you liked to do things your way. Uh... and obnoxious." Marry made a face at him, which made Garry chuckle, as he sipped at the burning liquid.

"So... why did Ib storm out then...?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe she only heard part of what you said," Marry concluded.

"Where are you going with this?" Garry asked, still confused. Marry rolled her eyes at him, and smacked him up side the head.

"Baka~"

"What I do now!?"

"Don't you see! You were talking about me, and she wanted to know what you thought of me!" Garry stared at her blankly. She smacked him again. "Get you're head on right! She thinks that you're into me! She only heard some things you said about me, and concluded that you're into me." Garry raised an eyebrow at Marry.

"And you would know this because...?"

"I'm a girl. It's my job to know, and I've done this before." Garry shook his head.

"You sure that's it?"

"And she says you're the smart one. Yes! All the signs are there! She's upset, and she pulled away from you... Awe crap..." Marry put her head in her hands.

"What?"

"Great. I get to deal with a pissed off Ib. That's probably why she took off. Probably looking for me." Garry sat back in his chair.

"Awesome! My whole plan is screwed," he grumbled, chugging back the rest of his tea.

"Plan?" Marry glanced at him through the corner of her eye.

"I had this whole plan set up for when I came out here, but now its screwed." Marry sat up, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What kind of plan?"

"Can you keep it to yourself?" He sighed, leaning closer to her.

"Of course I can! Geez, you're a nice friend."

"This is serious, Marry." He drilled her with an intense stare, that she didn't think Garry could achieve. It was very nerve-racking for her.

"What is it?" Garry sucked in a breath.

"It is true I love Ib very much so. So much, that my heart overflows. My plan was to..." He looked away, sucking in another breath to steady his jittery nerves.

"To...?" Marry prodded. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. Waiting to hear it. It was on the tip of his tongue, she could see it. She wanted to shake the answer out of him, it was taking him forever- at least that's what it felt like- to say it. Garry laid his hand on Marry's holding it firmly, causing her to look him in the eye. His eyes were sincere, and his face determined. Garry had finally made up his mind. The entire time, on his way out here, his conscious kept telling him that it was a bad idea, that she was too young, that it wouldn't work. But now, he felt in his gut, that Ib felt the same way. Even if it was just a hunch. With a steady breath, he stated those words with confidence. Stunning Marry to her core.

"Merry Ib."

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter! Probably some of you are saying, "Why'd you leave it there!?" Or, "I hate you! WHY YOU DO THIS!?" Simple. Cause I can. That might be kinda mean, but I wanted to leave it there! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Which will hopefully be coming out soon! If these damned exams will piss off. ugh. Anyway! I hoped you enjoyed it! Leave a review, favorite, it'll be very much appreciated! I always read the reviews! AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO INPUT A SUGGESTION, BE MY GUEST. Peace out guys! Stay awesome!** _


	8. Chapter 8: Breasts?

**_Alright, Explanation time... Typing away, then the weird thing happened. I hit the back space button. BUT. Apparently I wasn't typing any longer, and I was sent back to my previous page that I was on. Quickly click the forward button. All of the chapter is gone... (TT_TT) So it's been taking a while. I was hoping to remember most of what I wrote. Not a good idea. Got a massive Migraine trying to remember... Anyway! It's here now!_**

* * *

I slammed down on the brakes, lurching forward in the car. Hot tears of frustration poured down my face. Some crazy lady almost hit me head on, and had the nerve to yell at me through her window! It was bad enough having my heart bust in two, but some crazy made woman yell at me, was ridiculous. I had so many emotions running through my head. I was angry and frustrated with Garry. Annoyed and betrayed by Marry. And just jumbled up inside. I threw my head out the window, glaring down the car that almost hit me, just catching a glimpse of who almost hit me head on. The blond told me all I needed to know.

My eyes widened slightly. _Where is that girl going!? Where do you think? _I sat back in my seat, closing my eyes. So it's true. Marry is really determined to get Garry. I punched the steering wheel. _Just try girl! I'm gonna make you wish you never came between me and Garry! _I jerked the wheel, stepping on the gas, flipping the car around. I floored it, following Marry to see exactly what would happen. When I arrived at my driveway, she was peeling out of there, with Garry in the passenger seat.

I growled, glaring at the red Sunfire taking off down the road. I took off after her, hoping to catch up to her. I wasn't going to let her have her way with him, just like that. Hell no. What did she want with him? What were they doing together? The thoughts were driving me up the wall, as my foot pressed further down on the pedal.

* * *

I managed to follow Marry without being noticed. I had to run a couple red lights, cut some people off, and avoid getting into a collision, but I made it. Where she pulled up, confused me a little bit. They had pulled into a café that Marry and I ate at all the time. _Why bring him here? _It was probably a date, but I decided to keep that thought out of my head, or I might've drove my car through the little coffee shop. I watched with huge eyes as Garry was dragged into the café by Marry. I chuckled. Marry must not have had her morning coffee yet. Shaking my head, and scolding myself, I got out of the car, cautiously. Some people shot me strange glances as I crouched into the café, but I ignored them. I had a mission at hand, and planned to see it through.

I stood in line trying to cover my face, while watching Garry and Marry. Which was damn near impossible, especially since there was a six foot tall woman standing in my vision.

"Uh... excuse me, miss?" I tapped her on the shoulder. She glared at me. "Would you mind just moving a little to the left?"

"Why? What's it to you?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at me.

"W- well, I- I'm trying to keep an eye on my friend here," I stuttered, my eyes almost faltering from her huge brown ones. She glanced over her shoulder to where I was looking at. She watched them as they sat in the back corner. I could hardly manage to see past her tall frame, but I saw them.

"Did they not invite you?" She asked looking back at me. I jumped, breaking my stare from them, but to her.

"N-no! I just need to keep an eye on them..."

"Oh. Blind date?"

"No! No! I don't want that to happen!" The very thought made my guts turn in a knot.

"Why aren't you over there, instead of that blonde?" This woman had a point. Why wasn't I there instead of Marry?! My blood boiled with fury as I glared at the spot I last saw Marry.

"Oh. I think I know what's going on here."

"What?" I snapped. She was taken aback by my sudden burst of anger.

"Now, now. You like that boy don't you?" Is it that obvious!?

"A ridiculous notion!"

"Hunny. You're eyes are red, hair is a mess, and you are clearly mad at that girl for being with that boy. Now your cheeks are turning red. A sign of being flushed I presume?" This woman was a mind reader. "Oh. I'm Nina by the way. I'm also a psychologist, I've seen these types of things before." That explains a lot. "Word of advice, straighten up, wear something flashy to grab his eye, and have some attitude, that'll really grab his attention!"

"Aren't you supposed to say things like, 'Don't try to change yourself for a boy. Be yourself. Be patient...blah blah blah...' Not that?"

"Yeah.. this is reality, that shit never works. Come here." Next thing I knew, I'm being dragged into the bathroom, in the back.

"What the-" I was stopped by being thrown onto the counter of the bathroom. For a tiny woman, she sure does have some upper body strength.

"Alright girl! Time for 'Grab Really Hot Guys' Attention!'" I laughed at her ridiculous plan name. Nina reminded me of someone... I studied her as she rifled through her purse. Waist length blonde hair, big brown eyes, slender form, very curvy. I was envious of her form. I had no form, just a board, with two pathetic excuses for breasts. "I don't suppose you've got any compacts on you?" I gave her a look. "I'll take that as a no. Oh well, I can always stop at a drug store or something like that on my way home. Now! Don't move!"

I complied with her request, as she went to town on my face. She lined my lips with pale pink gloss, blue eye-shadow, pink blush for my pale skin, and a touch of mascara. She combed my long thick brown hair, wincing every time she hit a knot. I cried out once, and that got me no-where.

"Pain is beauty, now suck it up butter cup!" she snapped. After that, I didn't say anything more. In a matter of minutes I had gone from a mess, to a clean, beautiful looking woman. Even if I was dressed in a red strap tank top, and baggy sweat pants, I looked... well... hot. If I say so myself.

"Holy shit..." I breathed. Nina laughed as she shoved everything back into her purse. I was amazed by how much stuff she could fit into that thing, than again, I don't carry all that stuff. Maybe I should...

"Now go get him!" Nina shoved me out of the bathroom, into the coffee infused atmosphere. I stumbled into a few people in line, earning me some glares, and foul words. I apologized, sliding past them, searching for Marry and Garry.

They sat in the same booth, Garry looking at something, his brows furrowed. Marry, had her hand on his arm, looking at him with questioning eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as I subconsciously walked over to them. Garry looked back at Marry with burning passion, saying something, that stunned the talkative Marry into silence. Just as he finished speaking his unheard words, I sauntered up behind Marry, lightly tapping her shoulder. Garry looked up in surprise, shock, and...fear? Why would he fear me? Would he fear if I heard what he said? Was he confessing his love to Marry? _Don't be ridiculous Ib! They just met! _Well there is such a thing as love at first sight... I shook my head of those annoying thoughts, forcing a smile onto my face.

Marry gaped at me in horror. "I- Ib! Sit down! Have a seat! Here!" She stumbled out of her chair, elbowing me in the gut. I winced, but continued to smile as I rubbed the sore area. "Ah! I'm sorry, here." She tried to swing around the chair and put me in it, but took the chair with her, and almost put me on my ass on the floor. I held the edge of the table, trying not to fall over. Was she trying to make me look bad in front of Garry? "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ib!" I thought I heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Marry, sit down before you hurt yourself, and others. Ib, take my chair." Garry got out of his chair smoothly, asking the elderly couple if he could have their chair. Even on old ladies, Garry had a way with his words. The lady blushed a bit, stuttering out her answer. I snorted as I sat down in Garry's old chair. Marry sat down, a grim look on her face.

"So Marry," I began coldly, "Came to the usual spot? Without your best friend?" Marry laughed nervously as Garry sat down.

"Y-yeah! I came by your house, but you weren't home. So I brought Garry!"

"You mean dragged. No matter." Garry glanced between me and Marry.

"I- I guess..." Marry muttered. There was a sudden uncomfortable silence that settled over us. Marry could obviously feel my outrage, and bitterness towards her. Garry however, I couldn't tell if he could sense the atmosphere.

"So, Ib! I thought you had work to be done at the academy?" Garry asked.

"Yes, I do, but I have plenty of time to work on my projects. Unlike some people in my classes," I answered.

"Oh..." Marry felt that last jab was directed at her. Her head shot up, blushing a bit.

"It's not that hard to draw a naked man," Marry shrugged. Garry choked on his tea, setting it down on the table with more force than needed.

"Depending on the position," I countered.

"True, true. Now a female is more difficult to draw. Damn breasts! Why do we always get the big breasted women!" Marry exclaimed.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Garry squeaked as he shot out of his chair, almost knocking it over.

"Let me know if you see any tiny breasted woman on the way! I'll direct them to the academy!" Marry shouted to Garry as he ran to the bathroom. I shook my head at her.

"You make the academy sound like a place where they sell woman..." I sighed.

"Come on! Have you seen some of the models that walk around the academy!?" I had to laugh at this.

"Yes, yes I have. Are you jealous Marry?" She shook her head, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Course not! they probably get jammed in the most weirdest places. Not too mention really heavy." I rolled my eyes. I had to get to the question I've been wanting to ask.

"Marry..." I drilled her with my glare. "Why'd you bring Garry here?"

"I told you, you weren't home, so Garry was the next best thing."

"Is that really it? Not on any kind of...activity?" I slapped myself mentally. I couldn't bring myself to say 'date.' Marry just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really Ib? Are you that far into denial?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"So this is what I think it is..."

"Yes, two friends came here on an 'activity'." She rolled her eyes. When she said it, it sounded ridiculous. "Honestly Ib, I'm not into Garry."

"Really? Last night you said, you'd do anything to make him yours."

"Come on Ib! I say that about a lot of guys, who turn out to be assholes. And who's the voice of reason in my head, you! Ya try to steer me away from guys like that, and I don't listen to you, when I should!" I blinked a few times, recalling the last few times she said the same thing about a hot guy she saw. I leaned back in my seat, not even realizing that I was leaning forward, ready to attack.

"Then why does he talk so much about you?" I muttered to myself, then my eyes widened in sad realization.

"What?"

"Garry's into you..." I breathed, feeling my heart smash into millions of tiny pieces. Marry frowned, opening her mouth to say something, but Garry returned.

"Woo! I wouldn't go into that bathroom! The stall next to me didn't sound too good!" Garry's eyes shifted wildly for a moment, before looking at me. "Ib? What's wrong!?" I shook my head, trying to hide my pain as best as I could.

"Nothing! Find any small breasted women for Marry?" Marry slammed her head down on the table groaning, as I giggled at how wrong that sounded.

"No, unfortunately for Marry, she'll have to remain alone for now," Garry laughed. A lump rose in my throat, that I fought to keep down. _'For now...' _Those two words echoed through my ears, and my empty brain, reaching my damaged heart. Wouldn't Marry tell Garry that she wasn't interested if the time came? I've never known her to go out with a guy she wasn't interested in.

"There isn't anything wrong with being alone! I'm quite happy being alone! So bleh!" Marry stuck her tongue out at us both. We both laughed. Garry's laugh more into it, then me. I shook my head, getting up from the table.

"I best be off, got some shopping to do!" I chimed. Garry suddenly shot to his feet, grabbing me by my elbow.

"Do not fret, lovely one, I shall do the shopping," Garry stated, staring me straight in the eye.

"Garry..." I was lost in his eyes, feeling my chest flutter. Maybe my heart wasn't all that broken, maybe it was being repaired. "Aren't you being a little bit ridiculous? People are staring." I said in a small voice, blushing. He just flashed me a seductive smile, leaning his head on mine.

"Let them stare. A man does a lot of things when he's in love..." I blushed again, and tears of joy brimmed my eyes. Garry just said he loved me! Love ME! Before I knew what he was doing, he kissed me. It was full and filled with passion and desire. I gripped his face, kissing him back with as much urgency. His teeth nibbled at my lower lip, sending a shiver down my spine, and I granted him entrance.

His tongue slipped in, exploring the new cavern. Our tongues mingled together, then he started to tease me by his tongue leaving my mouth. I growled, plunging my tongue into his mouth, exploring the territory.

People stared on, watching our kiss. Garry gripped my lower back, giving me support, and I wrapped a leg around his leg. I heard people yell at us to get a room, to take it outside, or people saying they were going to vomit. The elderly couple next to us, stared. The old man snorted in disgust, while the woman stared on.

"Now, why don't you kiss me like that!?" The old woman barked at the old man. I smiled, my mouth still pressed against Garry's. I moaned. This was bliss...

* * *

"EARTH TO IB!" I shook my head, almost falling out of my chair. I looked around, I was still in the café, with Garry and Marry. Garry watched me with concern, while Marry shook her head.

"What happened?" I asked, my face heating up from the fantasy I just experienced. Garry glanced from Marry, to me.

"Well, you stopped laughing, and kinda stared off into space. You were bobbing in your seat, then groaned," Garry explained. _It was a fantasy..._ "Are you alright?"

I stared at him stupidly, mouth hanging open. I swallowed down the embarrassed lump that seemed to rest in my throat. How could I explain what just happened? There was no explanation... "Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just realized I had some shopping to do!" I shot up from my seat, walking slowly, waiting to see if my fantasy would come true...NOPE! Life's a bitch like that. I continued walking on, pushing open the door of the shop desperate for air. My face was red from the daydream, and from the embarrassment that I moaned out loud. Out loud.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, swatting the hand away.

"Relax Ib, just me," Garry laughed.

"Oh... Hey..." The heat on my face intensified, spreading throughout my body.

"I came to give you a hand with your shopping," he stated, walking past me, towards my car. I tilted my head at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? Should be fun." He grinned at me, leaning on the door of the car. My chest fluttered, with hope that I still had a shot with Garry after all. _Note to self. Don't always assume the worse. _I grinned at him, bouncing over to the car, twirling the car keys on my finger.

"Not in those clothes," I grinned as he looked down at himself, scratching the back of his neck. Time for some clothes shopping...

* * *

_**BAM! How'd you like that?! How is clothes shopping gonna turn out? Especially since Ib's fantasy's are that intense... :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remain awesome!**_


	9. Chapter 9:Tazers

_**Ahahaha! You guys are amazing! I'm still giggling from the reviews! Loved em guys! Loved em! **_

* * *

Ib and I sat in the car, in sorta awkward silence. Everytime I looked over at her, her face would turn this cute shade of red. I was quite surprised to see she showed up at the coffee shop. I feared she over heard my plan, but she didn't give anything away that she did, so I was in the clear there. However, it was quite strange that she showed up out of nowhere.

"So..." I began, "Where are you taking me? Marry dragged me to a coffee shop, so where are you taking me?" I smiled coyly at her, which made her face turn a darker shade of red.

"Take a look at your clothes there Garry," she smirked as I glanced down at my outfit.

"What's wrong with this look? I thought it was quite fashionable!" I grinned, causing Ib to laugh.

"Yeah, if it's Christmas." Again the silence set over us like a damp cloth. Dragging me down, along with any words I had in mind of saying to Ib.

"So, you showed up at the coffee shop out of nowhere." Ib shrugged, staring straight ahead. "How'd you get there?"

"Uh Garry... I have a car you know." Ib grinned. I rolled my eyes at that remark.

"Obviously, but how'd you know that Marry and I were there?"

"I didn't. I was going to go to the Academy, but I was craving some coffee. Not just any old coffee though."

"What is it with woman and their coffee!?" I threw my arms up into the air. Giving up on ever understanding females, and their sudden shifts in moods, and needs.

"Something you'll never get, unless you're a lady." Ib stuck her tongue out at me. I just made a face at her, and she laughed. The atmosphere was becoming light. _Good. Progress. _

Suddenly there was a car pulling up behind us, right onto our bumper. "Look at this guy! He's right on me!" Ib growled. I quickly latched onto the arm of the door, and the console separating Ib's seat from mine. My teeth clenched together, bracing for a sudden acceleration. Nothing. I glanced at Ib. Perfectly calm as a cucumber. She looked at me. "What? Why do you look like you're about to give birth to a child?" I sat up in my seat, looking behind us, and back at Ib.

"Are you not going to speed up?"

"Garry, I thought you were a sensible driver." I gaped at her. Jaw on the floor of the car.

"B- but the guy is on our asses!"

"So?" Something registered on her face. "You witnessed Marry's reckless driving this morning?" I nodded. "Ouch. Sucks to be you." I just stared at her.

"I need some more sleep," I sighed, sinking in my seat.

* * *

It took some time but we managed to find a parking spot. It seemed like everyone was out on the town this afternoon. The sun was out, lighting up the painfully blue sky. Not a good time to be wearing PJ bottoms, and a bathrobe. Lucky for me, Ib had some spare shoes in the back, but they didn't exactly fit, and they weren't flat shoes.

"Do I really have to wear these?" I groaned. the clacking of the heels against the pavement made me wince. My manhood was leaving me, with each step I took.

"Yes you do, now stop complaining! Lets go in here." I groaned as she pulled me into a clothing store. I was greeted by a blast of freezing air, and the smell of new clothes. My head swirled at the sudden change in climate, it was still humid, but cold in this store. "Look there! There's some male clothing, lets check there." I didn't even register where we were heading as I was hauled forward. Next thing I knew there was a rack of clothing in front of me. With a glance from Ib, and a sigh, I started to shift through the clothes.

"Ib, there is nothing here." I looked over at her, and gulped. I could see waves of evil radiating off of her. She smiled innocently, but that smile struck fear in me.

"Dear Garry, I wonder what kind of bag would go with those shoes, hmm?" My eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't..."

"How bout a glittery neck tie?" With that I set off, rifling through piles of clothes, determined to find something.

Within the next ten minutes I was thrusted into a cramped changing room, with a handful of clothing. "Try them all on!" Ib sang from the otherside of the door. _How can girls do this all day?_ I shook my head and sighed. _Get it over with Garry. You can do this! Be a man! _I snorted at myself. Says the one that is wearing six inch heels.

None of the clothing I had in here fit, so I tossed em over the door, and Ib handed me new ones under the door. She made me give up my PJ bottoms, and my bathrobe. She wasn't kidding when she said she was determined to find different clothing for me. "Hold up!" I sized up the sweater in my hands. Burgundy, a form fitted one, and inside the hood was pink and really fluffy. The other pieces of clothing were equally ridiculous. Black skinny jeans, glittery handbag, and a gem studded belt. My eye twitched... "Ib!" No response. I groaned, falling onto a bench against the back wall. I couldn't sit here forever, and who knows how long Ib would be until she came back. I stared down at the ridiculous looking clothing...

"God damn button! Suck in!" I growled. I sucked in my already flat gut, trying to press the button in the inhumanly small hole for it. It was tight on the thighs, not the gut, not to mentioned felt extremely funny on my hips. The sweater did not fit me at all, which was no surprise, but I couldn't walk around shirtless, or I could get into some trouble. So the sweater had to stay on unfortunately, but that didn't stop it from riding up my bag. "Ib...?" No response. A stream of profanities left my mouth, as I tried to stand up straight. Shouldn't have tried that.

"Riiiiiiipppppp!" My eyes widened in shock. I glanced in the mirror. There was now a long tear in the jeans, down the length of my leg.

"Everything ok in there?" I jumped at the sudden question. It was one of the staff members.

"Y- Yes! Everything is just f-fine!" I squeaked. The shadow of the lady's feet left from view, letting me release my clogged up air. _Now what!? Don't panic Garry. Remain calm. _I searched for the price tag on these jeans, nearly dropping to the floor when I did.

One hundred dollars... "Heh... Look at all those zeros..." I spoke aloud, my voice hoarse. _Who would pay so much for a pair of pants! _I pushed myself off of the wall, shaking my head. Focus on that later, need to find Ib. I peeked through the crack of the door. No-one. I opened the door a bit more. No-one. I pushed it open, looking left to right-

_Click._

I was blinded by a very bright flash, causing me to stumble backwards, into the small changing room. "Don't you look fabulous!" Ib full out laughed. I shook my head, trying to get my barring's. There she stood, by a rack of clothing, clothes draping off her arm, and an old camera in hand. I frowned at her, pushing myself back onto my feet.

_Click._

I blinked a couple more times, rubbing my eyes. "Two for two! Yes!" This time it wasn't Ib's voice... The dots in my eyes cleared, allowing me to see a familiar blond.

"Ib... Marry..." I spoke darkly.

"Uh oh... Looks like we have a grump." Marry laughed. I glared at the two giggling girls. Ib dared to approach me in my seething of rage.

"I-I'm sorry Garry..." she said in a small voice, which took me by surprise, "I found you some clothes you can wear... I didn't mean to give you those clothes." I saw tears welling in her eyes. I quickly took the clothes from her arms.

"Don't worry about it Ib!" I coughed, "No big deal! Its not too bad! I'll change into these!" Her face brightened.

"Really? I'm glad!" She smiled at me. I quickly ran back into the change room, desperately trying to get out of the girl clothes. _Ugh... Don't ever go shopping with girls ever, **ever, **again. _Without even looking at the clothing, I threw it on, and pushed open the door. Ib and Marry stopped talking, turning to look at me. Ib's eyes widened slightly, Marry's head nodding in approval.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you even look at yourself before coming out?" Ib laughed breathlessly. I turned around, closing the door, taken aback by my reflection. I was dressed in a dark burgundy long sleeved shirt, and grey jeans. I didn't look too bad, certainly better than the bathrobe and Pj look I had earlier. I shrugged.

"Not bad," I cracked a grin in the reflection, staring at Ib. She blushed a bit, but smiled back. I could watch her smile all day. That smile just put her face together. Many times I dreamt about her face. About her. She was everything I wanted/needed. She is perfect.

"Ahem!" Marry cleared her throat, grabbing both our attention. "Pay and go?" I nodded.

"Ib? Where's my bathrobe?" I asked.

"I threw them out." I froze.

"Y-you what?"

"I went to the back of the store, and tossed them into the dumpster." I raced to the front of the store, about to step outside.

"Garry wait! We have to pay for those first." Ib stated.

"You don't understand!"

"Did those PJ's have some sort of sentimental value?"

"My wallet was in the pocket of those pants!" Her eyes widened. I didn't wait for her response. I stumbled out the door, hearing beeping going off, but I continued to run to the back of the store. There sat a giant yellow dumpster, flies buzzing around it, and a stench of rotting fruit filled the air. I gulped down the lump in my throat. It really was foul, but I had no choice! All my cash, cards, ID, everything, was in there! I jumped up the side of the dumpster, reaching into the rotting mass.

"Get down from there, thief!" I dared a look. Two staff members stood a couple of feet away from me, armed... with tazers.

"You don't understand! My wallet is in there!"

"Nice try! Get down from there, or we will taze you!" I groaned. _Where's Ib and Marry!? _As if on cue, they appeared around the corner.

"No wait! His wallet is really in that dumpster!" Ib yelled.

Suddenly one of the staff members shot at me! I fell into the dumpster, lucky to have missed the shot. I groaned, and gagged, but started to search through the filth. "Come out of there right now thief!" I wasn't listening to them anymore, I had to find those PJ's! My life depended on them!

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I looked up. _What in the world is that?! _I shook my head, still digging through the garbage. I faintly heard Ib's and Marry's voices. Them seemed to be yelling at something, or someone. Maybe the psychotic tazer ladies. I poked my head out.

A dump truck was here to empty out the dumpster! I searched around the dumpster once more, in a desperate attempt in finding my pants. A purple piece of fabric caught my eye. I scooped it up, digging into the pockets, retrieving my leather covered wallet. I scrambled to stand up, raising the wallet into the air.

"I found it! It's right here!" All four women looked up at me. The shop keepers were shocked to see that in fact my wallet was in the garbage. Ib and Marry snickered at me, as I climbed out. When my feet hit the cement ground, I stumbled over to the shopkeepers. I fiddled with my wallet, reaching into it, pulling out a wad of cash. "Will this cover these clothes?" One of the girls took it, gaping at me.

"You poor thing! Did we taze you!? I'm so sorry!" One of them shrieked.

"Nah, nah, you didn't," I huffed.

"Please come back into the store! We'll give you a clean pair of those clothes!" They dragged me through a back door, Ib and Marry following behind, still chuckling. I was walked into a bathroom, so I could get dressed. When I turned around I was surprised to see Ib standing there. She smiled at me, walking towards me.

"You smell horrible," she joked.

"Yeah? I thought maybe I'd smell like a daisy," I mused, but I was quite fed up with everything. The fact that Ib had taken a picture of me in women's clothes, shattered my pride of being a man, and fishing through a dumpster pushed me over the edge. I think Ib saw my emotions running though my face.

"Look, Garry," she sighed, "I really am sorry about the clothing. I didn't mean to give you the clothes I wanted to try on, and I bumped into Marry. I was going to ask for the clothes back, but Marry had me wait and see if you'd actually put them on. To be honest, I'm quite surprised you did." Some heat crawled down my neck. Surprisingly, she reached out to my shoulder, smiling at me. "That didn't change my view of you Garry." I raised an eyebrow at her, still pissed off. She walked over to the sink, running some water over some paper towel, rubbing soap into it. "Take off that shirt." She didn't even look at me as she spoke those words. I hesitated for a moment, then complied. When she turned around she averted her eyes from me, staring at the floor.

"You don't have to look away," I smiled. Her ruby orbs bored into my blue ones. She nodded, walking towards me. Next thing I knew, I had a warm piece of material on my back, rubbing it in circles. Ib was cleaning me off... Cleaning me off... _Cleaning me. _I didn't mind the close contact, being bare chested in front of her, if anything, I wanted to be closer. "You know Ib, you don't have to do that. I can get it." She shook her head.

"It's the least I can do, plus you can't reach the mid section of your back." I could feel the smile in her voice.

"True."

We stayed like that for a little bit. Ib washing down my back, while I stared at the wall, trying to think of something to say. _Yeah Garry. Great plan. You want to merry her, but you can't even talk to her. _I frowned. My conscious did have a point. If I couldn't even talk to her, then what would happen if we were married?

"Garry? You okay?" I shook my head, looking over my shoulder.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"Oh... Well... I just asked if you were mad at me...?" I made a face, turning to face her.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I took a picture of you in girls clothes, and I tossed your wallet in the trash..." I shook my head, taking her hands into mine, rubbing circles in between her thumb and index finger.

"One: The whole plan was Marry's doing. Two: you didn't know my wallet was in there. Quite frankly, I should've taken it out, but I didn't." Ib just stared at my hands, not making a sound. "I couldn't stay mad at you, even if I tried. Marry however..."

"Not me?"

"Never," I smiled. A small smile forming on her face. I made a bold move next. I tiled her chin up to me, leaning down to her face. I leaned in, so close to kiss her. Her eyes were half closed, and she wasn't pushing me away. She wasn't pushing me away! I smiled to myself, happy with this knowledge.

"HEY IF YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX IN THERE, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO HURRY UP!" Ib sprang back from me, staring at the door. _So close again! AGAIN! I can't let this keep happening! _Ib glanced at me, then the floor, muttered something, and headed for the door.

"No, wait." I reached for her, and she stopped, hand on the door handle. I stepped towards her, and she stepped towards me. "Ib..."

"Yes?"

"I-I..." I faltered trying to find the right words to say. Nothing. Screw it! Improvise! "I have some words I must convey to you! Please allow me to say them!" She just blinked at me. _Way to go Romeo... _I mentally slapped myself. "I-Ib!" She closed the space between us, looking up at me. We were inches apart. My heart hammered in my chest. I hoped and prayed this wasn't a dream, or a fantasy for that matter. "Ib, I... I..." She pressed a finger to my lips.

"It's okay Garry. I have something to say to you too."

"Y-you do?" _Stop stuttering you idiot! _

"Yes... It's not easy for me to say though. Garry..." In that moment, I swallowed back my fear, looked her in the eye, and made the boldest move I've done in a long time.

"I love you, Ib." With that I leaned down, and kissed her.

* * *

_**So how's that!? This time it wasn't a fantasy! IT WAS REAL! AND EVEN THOUGH MARRY CUT IN (as usual) HE STILL SAID IT! This chapter is longer, waaaaaayyyyyy longer than the rest, caz I wanted to get that kiss in! The next chapter though, things will be... heh... interesting! Garry is gonna try to put his plan into effect! Dun dun dun daaaaaaa! So the next chapter, I believe, will be in his perspective, and Ib's perspective. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! (while I wrote this chapter I was listening to Avril Lavinge, and I finished a romantic novel before finishing up this chapter)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Dirt

_**I thank you all for the get well soon comments! They charged me up, and I got pumped for another chapter! ENJOY MY READERS ENJOY! (I got all bubbly when I was told, I'm a great author... :3 Made my day, Thanks Cosette :3)**_

* * *

Garry's lips felt like a cloud against mine. Then again, I've never kissed a cloud, but this is probably what they felt like. At first it took me by surprise. Who wouldn't be surprised by that! I've only seen that in movies, books, and listened to it in music! His left hand was placed firmly against my hip, holding me up straight. His right hand cupped my cheek. So soft...

My head was spinning with all the emotions pounding through my head. I was weak in the knees, thankful for Garry's hand around my waist. He started to pull away, but I brought my hand to his face, wrapping my other arm around his neck. This time he pulled my legs up around his waist. He stumbled backwards, cashing into the tiled wall. We broke the kiss, to catch our breath. His head rested against mine, and mine against his. Everything just felt...perfect.

"My...what are we going to do with ourselves, Ib?" Garry chuckled. I bit my lower lip, smiling.

"I don't know about you, but I think I know," I answered. Garry cocked an eyebrow at me, smiling seductively.

"Well, well, when did you become the assertive one?" I blushed. Garry tilted my chin up so I could face him. His eyes were just like still water, serene. As if he was finally at peace. He tilted his head to the side, studying me for a moment. "Ib..."I melted a bit further. The way he said my name, broke off another piece of my heart. Giving it to him.

"G-Garry, I..." He silenced me with his finger, smiling at me.

"There is much to be said. Say it how you want to. Listen to this." He rested his hand over my heart. I sucked in a breath, resting my own hand on his.

"I love you." Those three words tasted like the freshest honey. Felt like the first rays of sun after a storm. In general. It felt like I had been pushed off of a cliff, and caught by a huge fat cloud.

"Well... I figured you two would be close, but intimate?" The walls came crashing back down. Reality washed over me, drenching me in a cloth of harshness. I looked down at our position, while Garry glanced over at the interrupter, standing in the door way. He huffed out a sigh, slowly easing me down, so I could stand on my two feet. "Oh, sorry. I interrupted again. I'll be outside..." Marry chuckled, closing the door slowly. I dared a look at Garry. He was rubbing the back of his neck, smiling embarrassed like. I hadn't noticed, but I was holding his hand. Mine was so small compared to his. They felt strong, but I knew they were gentle.

Garry noticed me staring. He brought my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Maybe we should get going?" he suggested. Every bit of me wanted to say no.

"Uh... Neh... Soooo..." I felt like an idiot. I was kicking myself mentally for my stupidity. Garry chuckled, leaning down to my face.

"Don't worry about it okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry about it, my foot." I leaned closer to his ear. "Tonight, be prepared." I smiled coyly at Garry's widening eye's. I started for the door, saying one more thing. "You may want to shower though." I closed the door behind me, feeling shaky in the knees. My breathing was rapid, and my heart was pounding a thousand times a minute. _Did I just say that to him? What did I just do? Ib what have you just done? What just happened? _All of these questions were running through my head a mile a minute. When I saw Marry's face, my head became even more crammed.

"Soooooo!" She winked at me, "How was it?"

* * *

If there was a word to describe what just happened, I'd use it. Ib saying those words to me... I've always known she was stubborn, and once she made up her mind, it was pointless to try to change it... Wait a minute. _'Tonight, be prepared...' _I blinked a couple of times, as I pulled the clean shirt over my head. Many images popped into my head. I started to cough, my face heating up immensely. _Dear god..._ Through all of the spinning of my perverted thoughts, and my scrambled ones. I was quite happy. Ib said she loved me back! Earlier it was a feeling, and now... I know!

Phase two of my plan was set in motion. Phase one, was to confess my love to Ib. Phase two: Buy an engagement ring. For a while I debated about it, but Ib and I have known each other for so long, it already feels like we're together. Just not quite married. Which I'm hoping will change.

"Hey Garr-bear!" I shook my head out of my deep thoughts, bewildered by what I was just called. I was standing outside of the bathroom, where Ib and I had our confession. Ib elbowed Marry in the gut, smiling innocently. Kinda scary that look is. I've noted to watch out for it. "What? Isn't it cute? Why don't you call him that?!" Ib shook her head.

"Cause his name is Garry," she answered. I smiled, reaching for Ib's hand, pulling her close to me.

"Alright... Garry! How about you call her Ibby?!" She suggested, beaming at the idea.

"I already have something to call her," I answered. Marry just stared at me.

"You do?" Ib asked, looking up at me. She looked so adorable staring at me like that. I rested my head against hers, smiling.

"Of course I do." I kissed her, before saying, "Lovely Lady Ib..."

* * *

On our way down the sidewalk, Marry kept making gagging noises, and noises that were supposed to be cute, but sounded like she was strangling a camel. I hadn't let go of Ib's hand, and she didn't object to me holding it. We passed a couple of stores, never going in. After my experience earlier, I wasn't so sure about entering any shops. I was going to have nightmares for weeks about crazy store clerk ladies with tazers...

As we walked down the strip, I noticed a change in Ib's behaviour. Earlier she was very flustered, and clearly angry about something. I had a pretty good sense of what it was that was troubling her now, but earlier, if she threw a brick at me with a note on it, I still wouldn't have got it.

We strolled down another street, turning the corner, seeing many street performers. Ib was very captivated by what the performers could master. Some were sticking swords down their throats, eating fire, contortions, everything above and beyond. If I tried to do something like that, I'd be in the hospital for months. One of the contortions had pulled me away from Ib and Marry, showing me a trick she could do. I applauded her technique, about to go back to my group, but she grabbed my arm.

"Now you!" She cheered.

"Wh-what!?" Next thing I knew, she was bending my arm behind my back, trying to get it to rotate around. "My arm doesn't bend that way!" She persisted, ignoring my screams of agony. Out of nowhere Ib stepped in, placing a hand on the girls arm.

"He's not very flexible," she smiled, "let me try." The girl nodded happily, pushing me to the side.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Marry patted me on the back.

"Yes... but a very handsome one. Guess that's all you have, looks," she laughed.

"I've got plenty of brains!" I coughed.

"Shut-up and watch your girlfriend!" I rolled my eyes at her, but watched her anyways. I was immediately in awe. Ib had her leg in the air, bent over her shoulder, her eyes downcasted. She then swung her leg down, bending her body in half, forming a bridge. "You are very lucky to have a 'flexible' girlfriend." I punched Marry in the arm, refusing to let her teasing break my mood. Ib was very elegant in her movements, she would swing her legs in big arch's, and rotate her torso while twirling her arms. Before I knew it, she was dancing! Ballet.

When she was done, she bowed to the contortionists, then to the crowd that had gathered. They all applauded her amazing performance, whistling too. She shuffled back over to us, and I scooped her up into my arms. "You were amazing out there. When did you learn how to do that?" I whispered.

"Ballet lessons, and some gymnastics stuff, oh! And some karate," she beamed. I set her back down on the ground.

"Never thought you could do that," I stated, completely surprised.

"Haven't done it in a while! It was quite fun, but I'm going to be sore later." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Gonna have to do something about that." She smiled, while my grin just grew.

As if on que, Marry coughed, and gagged while elbowing me in the gut. "What?" I gasped. She laughed nervously, elbowing me a couple more times.

"You are so funny, _Garry!" _Her eyes were the size of the moon. It made me step back from her. "Just _look around **you!"**_I was still confused, but I did as she said. It was clear as day, but I somehow managed to miss it. Right across the street was a jewelry store. It was quite old, and looked a little run down, but it was the first one we had seen all day, and I wanted to find a ring, before the shops closed. Which were closing pretty quickly, for a celebration of some sort. They had a lot of celebrations in this part of Japan.

It would make for the most opportune moment tonight. That's if my plan follows through, and I can get a ring...

"Oh, right! I'm just hilarious!" I laughed back, slamming my hand down on her shoulder. She growled at me, but didn't say anything.

"Uh, are you two okay?" Ib asked, stepping away from us, putting her hands up defensively.

"_Peachy!" _Marry spat, punching me in the arm. Now it wasn't about getting my attention, rather seeing who would crack first.

"_Spectacular!" _I said through gritted teeth, slapping Marry on the back. She glared at me, before stomping over to Ib.

"Of all the ungrateful friends..." Marry grumbled, as she pulled Ib away. "Come on! There is a store I want to go to down here! Garry is being a dick, so Nyeh!" She stuck her tongue out at me, dragging Ib down the street. I listened to Ib's protests, and Marry's incoherent words. Waiting till they left.

Once they were out of earshot, I ran across the street. I pushed open the heavy wood door, peeking inside. The air reeked of stale air, and old books. "Hello?" I called. No answer. I closed the door behind me, looking around the shop. There were cases upon cases of rings, necklaces, earrings, anklets, etc. There was a second level, that stored mountains of books. It was... comforting. It seemed like time had been preserved here, and I was thankful for that. Most days it seemed like the world could slow down, and take a step back. There was dust collected everywhere, I was surprised that I could still see inside the cases. Through and archway, led into a reading area, that held more bookshelves, book stacks, and two orange chairs. I heard movement upstairs, through the groaning of the boards. "Hello?" I tired again. Still no answer.

"Who said you could come in!?" I whirled around, to see a short, angry looking woman. By her accent I could tell she wasn't Japanese. "We're closed! Get out, get lost!"

"B-but your sign says open!" I pointed to the sign on the door. She quickly swiped it off the glass, throwing it behind the counter.

"No I'm not! Now get out! Shoo!" She started to push me towards the door. For a short little foreigner, she sure could shove.

"Please! I need to find a ring! I want to propose to my girlfriend!"

"I don't care! It'll end in tragedy anyways!"

"No it wont!" I turned on her, which made her step back from me. Something inside me just snapped once she said that. I've come so close to having Ib, and I wasn't going to let some old Chinese woman stop me. "I've known her for a good chunk of my life! We went through Hell to stay alive! We've told each other everything! We pick each other up when we're down, we hang out, we talk, we laugh, we do the whole shebang! I know it won't end! I love her with my whole heart, and never have loved anyone else!" My shoulders were quaking. The shop lady stared at me with wide eyes, as if she just saw me for the first time. "Please. I love her very much." The lady walked up to me, grabbing my hand.

"I can tell..." she whispered. "I'll try to help you, but I can only give you twenty minutes." I stared at her, as she pulled me along further into the shop.

"Thank you..."

"Baka! I'm only helping you, so I can help this woman you so 'passionately' love!" I could see from here she was blushing. It only made me smile more.

* * *

"what about this one?" I asked, pointing to a silver band. She shook her head.

"No, and you love her how much?" I scratched the back of my neck, this was getting annoying. I spent a good fifteen minutes pointing out rings, and then getting shot down. Time was running out, and this dust wasn't helping. I kept sneezing, and it only made it harder to see inside the cases.

"She's never said what she's liked." Chiko rolled her eyes at me. She reluctantly told me her name, after I picked out the thirtieth ring.

"Grandma, why don't you just suggest one for him?" I jumped a bit, not realizing there was someone else here. I turned around, to find a tall young woman standing in the arch way. I recognized her instantly, but she was different. She was like a taller version of Marry! She must've been the one upstairs.

"Nina, I was seeing which one's he would pick out. So then mine would blow his out of the water!" She laughed. My eyebrow twitched at this. I can't win with this woman.

"It's Garry right?" Nina asked, as she leaned against the glass case. I nodded. "Wait a minute! You're that guy! That guy that-" She stopped covering her mouth.

"That guy that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her. She waved me off, acting like she didn't say anything.

"Never mind. Grandma, just pick one. I would like to go to the festival tonight!" 'Nina' was also not from around here, but had the looks of a Japanese citizen.

"You and your sister..." She started to mutter something in Chinese, as she searched through drawers, dust flying everywhere. "Ah! Here we are. Take this one." I took the case from her hand, gaping at the tiny ring inside. It had a gold band, that had a pink diamond on top. The band wove around the diamond, making a nice pedestal for it.

"It's beautiful..." I was at a loss for words. THWACK! My face was smashed into the countertop, blood seeping out of my nose. It felt like my skull had been cracked open, and it was surprising that the case hadn't shattered.

"That's all you have to say!? 'Beautiful!?' I'll have you know that there is no others like this!" Chiko stammered.

"Wow grandma... I didn't think you had it in you! Nice job!" Nina praised.

"Uh, excuse me, but you could've put me in the hospital!" I stammered.

"You don't want it? Give it back." I pulled the ring closer to me.

"No way. I'll take this one. How much do I owe you? Honestly..." I pulled out m wallet, grumbling about the service here. She rested a hand on my arm, her eyes gentle.

"No, you take it." I just stared at her.

"What? I've got to owe you something, here." I tried to give her my money, put she pressed in back into my hand.

"You take it. You love this girl a lot, obviously. Love... there is no price you can put on it. Take it." I grabbed Chiko's hands, shaking them.

"Thank you very much."

* * *

"Which do you think?" Marry asked, placing one of the dresses in front of her.

"That one," I yawned. Marry just smacked me. "Hey! What did I do?"

"You've got to help me here! Can't just be a couch potato..." I shook my head, focusing on the dresses she ahd in her hands. The one in her right hand was gold printed, with a dragon flying down the fold. It was a very beautiful Chinese style kimono. The other one was a navy blue, that had violet ribbon on the folds. This one wasn't a Chinese kimono, but a traditional Japanese one.

"The blue would bring out your eyes," I stated.

"Do you think?" She asked, placing it over her body.

"You asked for my opinion."

"Meh, I'll go for this one." She tossed the two dresses at me, grabbing one off of the rack. She disappeared into the changing room before I could see it. She quickly emerged, as if she was changing for a Broadway musical. This dress was a Chinese kimono. The back color was a sunset red, with gold swirls all around it. Along the opening on her leg was a gold dragon, flying down to her feet. "What do you think?" she asked me, biting her lower lip.

"It's perfect! Go for that one!" I nodded in approval. She beamed, then slammed shut the door. I sighed, leaning my head back. This shopping wasn't going very well. Not only had I managed not to find a dress, but I tore a hole in my pants from doing those stupid contortions. _Garry seemed to like it though. _True enough, he did seem to be intrigued.

"Hey! Ib you listening to me?"

"Yeah." Marry emerged from the dressing room, looking at me crossly. "What?"

"You have to find a kimono, now," She stated.

"There is nothing in this store that suits me!"

"Challenge accepted."

"Uh... Marry that wasn't a challenge!"

* * *

I bounded down the street, a giant grin plastered on my face. This was going to work out. It will work out. I kept telling myself this, which made me even more pumped. I couldn't take my eyes off of the ring, just marveling it's beauty.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I stumbled past the guy hollering at me.

"Sorry!" I looked back down in my hand. The ring was gone. Gone. From. The. Box. My eyes widened, about to pop out of my skull. I whipped around, searching the ground for it. It glinted in the light, teasing me. I leapt for it, just missing it. Someone walked in front of my reach, knocking the ring onto the road.

"Watch it!" I hardly registered that, as I searched over the curb for the ring. Nothing. I wanted to scream. Tear my hair out. Claw at the ground until my fingers fell off. I pushed myself against the ground in defeat. _Why is it always me? _Wait. There was something sitting in the grate. I cautiously reached for it, trying to be careful not to send it down the drain.

"Garry? What are you doing?" I was a bit startled by the voice. My hand missed the object, sending it down the drain. I groaned in frustration. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I lost the ring. Probably for good. "Garry? You gonna answer me?" I just groaned, curling into a tight ball, hoping to shut out the noise. "Garry? You okay?"

"No..."

"What happened?" Nina asked, kneeling beside me. She rested a hand on my arm, trying to get me out of my ball.

"The ring... It's gone..." She kicked me in the leg, which I barely felt. The feeling of defeat, and dread was much more powerful than pain. I don't have a ring for Ib, and now my plan is going to go down the toilet. Sure there were other days I could get the ring, but nothing could compare to that one. _Suck it up and be a man Garry! You've got to pull it together! Get moving! You'll find another ring! _I peeked out of my ball, seeing Nina digging around in the drain. I sat right up, staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"I saw it! It's right down there..." I squinted trying to get a look inside. There it sat. On this mountain of filth. I Pulled Nina out of the way, reaching into the dark cavern. "You sure you can handle something this gross?"

"Of course I can!" I huffed, pressing my shoulder against the grate. There was slime that slicked up my arm, making it easier to get in, but I had ruined this shirt for the second time today.

"You know Garry, if you could hurry that'd be very much appreciated."

"Well it's not like it's in the most accessible place."

"Yeah, but those cops over there are staring..." My head shot up at this. Indeed there were cops eyeing us suspiciously.

"Shit."

* * *

"Shit." Was all I could manage to say, as I gaped at the reflection. My reflection.

"It's perfect!" Marry chimed, bouncing up and down. It did look perfect on me, which I didn't think was possible. The navy blue brought out my giant ruby eyes, while the purple hue brought life to my skin. It opened at mid thigh, a faint red woven in the stitching. It was sleeveless, that hung on one shoulder. "I told you I could find Kimono that suited you!"

"Yeah.." My smile wavered. Marry rested a hand on my shoulder, her smile touching her eyes. "Thank you so much Marry."

"No problem girl! We sisters gotta stick together, you know?!" She punched me playfully in the shoulder. "Now let's get going! We gotta find your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes, as she spun around. "Probably lost somewhere."

"Since when did my Ibby get a _boyfriend?_" I froze. Marry went rigged. I knew that voice. I turned to face them. True enough they stood right there, grins on their faces.

"Shit."

* * *

"Excuse me sir? I need to ask you to stop doing what you're doing. You are disturbing the peace here," the officer explained. I blinked a few times, looking around me. There were people staring, but other than that, no one seemed to care.

"I 'am?"

"Yes." I looked back into the drain. I was so close to actually reaching the ring, just a bit more and I would have it!

"Uh, I will comply with your request, but I really need to get this out of the drain," I laughed nervously. The officer raised an eyebrow at me questionably. He opened his mouth to speak, when Nina jumped in.

"Do you think, you could remove this grate? Surely a strong muscular man like yourself could," she smiled sweetly. The officer blushed.

"Of course ma'am! I work out every day! Step aside sir!" I scrambled back. The officer huffed as he pulled at the grate. It wasn't going to come off any time soon. He called over to the other deputy, trying the grate again. No dice.

"Uh, if I may?" I stood beside them, latching onto the grate. "On three, ready?" They nodded. "One. Two. Three!" we yanked at the grate with full force, hoping it would budge. Nothing. We tried again. Still nothing. Nina jumped in, along with some stranger. "On three again! ONE! TWO! TH-" The grate came flying off, and us backwards. The grate slid across the road, some of the cars honking, losing control. Before anyone knew it, two cars collided! Then there was even more honking, and angry shouts. "Wonderful..." The police officers straightened themselves.

"There you are madam, if you don't require anything else, we must get back to our duties," they said in scary unison. I could tell Nina was trying to stifle a laugh.

"That is all gentleman, I'll see you around," she winked, blowing them kisses. I was already back at the grate, reaching for the ring.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I shouted, tearing it out of the dirt filled hole. It was covered in dirt, and sludge, but at least I managed to get it back!

"Great! Now let's go find Ib!" Nina stated, hauling my ass off of the pavement.

"I can't believe I ruined this shirt again..." I muttered. Nina suddenly turned on me, inspecting the sludge covered arm. She tore at the sleeve, yanking until it came off completely, same with the other one.

"Damn Garry," she whistled, "you've got some muscle." She then continued to drag me down the street.

"What does that mean?!" She didn't answer my question, just continued to haul me along.

* * *

We left the store, our kimono's picked, and purchased. I was as stiff as a robot without oil, and Marry could hardly breathe properly. I couldn't believe that they showed up! Of all time's they pick to come waltzing into my life! I looked across the street, hoping not to see Garry, but sure enough I saw him. And... Nina?! What was she doing dragging Garry down the street!? She seemed to have spotted Marry and I, cause she came barreling towards us, Garry having trouble to keep up.

Tears pricked my eyes. It's as if some invisible force was trying to keep us apart! And I swear, once I find this person messing with my life, I will carve them up, and send their remains on a trip to Hell!

That's all I wanted! Was to be with Garry! But no! It seems like an impossible dream! I never gave up on my dreams, and I still don't. So if this was an 'impossible' one, all the more reason to try! I wasn't going to let anyone, or anything try to stop me from being with Garry.

* * *

Nina finally released me, and I was practically on the floor, trying to force air into my lungs. "Geez... You trying... t-to... Kill m-me?" I wheezed. Nina just laughed, trying to straighten me up.

"What happened to your shirt Garry?" Ib asked. My eyes focused on her immediately. There was something wrong. Her voice sounded far away, and she was as stiff as a board. Her eyes were sad, her mouth pressed in a firm line. Even Marry was silent. Something obviously happened while I was gone.

"What's going on?" I questioned. Ib looked from Marry, to me, then behind her. There was no-one there from what I could see. Suddenly she had her arms around me, squeezing me as if this was the last time she would see me. "Ib?"

"Don't worry Garry," she whispered, her voice was thick with desperation. "I won't let this happen."

"What are you talking about?" Before I could hug her back, she let go, standing beside Marry again. I reached for her, but she waved me off. I couldn't just stand there! I didn't know what to do! I didn't know what was going on! What does she mean by that!? "Ib... I love you." A tear fell from her eyes. She quickly wiped it away, taking in steady breath's.

"I love you too," she whispered. A lump caught in my throat. What was going on? Suddenly an older couple appeared behind Ib and Marry. One male, one female. The female had brown hair, that was done up in a ponytail, and dressed in a red business suit. The male had brown, greying hair, and was dressed in a black business suit. Who were these people?

"Ib? Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" The female asked. She looped an arm through Ib's, pulling her tightly to her side. Ib's eyes had glazed over, and she looked like she wanted to barf.

"Oh, I recognize this young man here!" The male chimed. his voice held no warmth, but hostility. I could tell his smile was forced, it was also cold. I knew who these people were. That smile brought it all back.

"Who are they?" Nina whispered. My knees felt weak, and I could feel my own eyes glaze over. This would never end.

"Ib's parents."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! I posted this chapter once before, and was told it was rushed. And I wanted to get more into this chapter, so I redid it. Sorry it took so long! I was trying to remember it all, and it hurt my brain, but I got most of it! Another reason it took so long, was I had to go back into the hospital. I just want these hospital trips to end. Its dammed annoying. **_

_**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Thanks to EasternWindDragon, for helping me pick out the key problem with this chapter! Stupid pacing... Thanks to everybody for sticking with me! Love ya guys! YOU ALL ROCK**_


	11. Chapter 11: Hope

The rain continued to pour. Not the soft gentle sprinkle, the full on down pour. You couldn't even see outside. This rain seems to have stuck around for the past three days, and wouldn't let up. I sighed/groaned.

It had been at least a week since my parents showed up, and Garry had to find some place else to stay. It wasnt very good when we got back to the house. I was scrambling all over the place to hide Garry's things from my parents. Then when he came to get them at night... Well. He had to catch them through three different windows.

My gut twisted into a knot. Its been at least a week since I've seen Garry. I tried talking to him on the phone once, but it wasn't the same as physically being with him, for obvious reasons.

What made things worse was , I don't know how long my parents are staying for. Why couldn't things just be simple? _That's life. _Well life is annoying as hell!

"Ib~" My mother sang. I growled, but she entered my room anyways. "Why are you keeping yourself in your room?"

"It's raining," I stated the obvious.

"Yes, but your father and I are about to make coco!" This was her way of trying to coax me out of things.

"No thank you." I could feel her disappointment, but I didnt care.

"Ib..." She was by my side, kneeling next to me. I dared to look in her eyes, feeling my gut twist even more. She was on the brink of tears. "Ib... I know we havent had exactly the greatest relationship, but I'm trying."

"I know you are." i couldn't hold the bitterness back. "But I can't up and forget what you two did." She bowed her head.

"Ib, please understand. It was only for your... protection." I stood from my chair, aghast to what she just said.

"Protection!?" I repeated bewildered. "Garry wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone me! He cares for me!"

"You were sixteen, Ib! I'm not going to let my daughter fraternize with an _older _man!"

"I'm not sixteen anymore, I can do as I please. I 'am my own person."

"Yes you are Ib." My father's voice boomed through the room. "But I too am not going to let you be courted by an older man." I turned on him, fury lighting me up like a match.

"I'm an adult now, I know whats best for me, and what's not. If you try to take Garry away from me, _again!? _I will never speak to you again. I'm surprised I 'am talking to you now." My father stormed over to me, slapping me across the face. I didn't break, I stood in the same spot.

"Maru!" My mother cried. I glared at my father. His shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Why do you care for this man?!" He yelled.

"He's kind, and gentle. He makes me laugh, and looks out for me. He is like my closest friend, I'd trust him with anything." My father tsked, looking away

"Please, listen to me," I pleaded. "I need him. You know why? Cause I love him." My mother cried silently. I took my father's hand. "Dad..." His eyes snapped back to mine. It was the first time in a long time I called him 'dad.'

Ever since I found out my parents tried to force Garry to stop speaking to me, _and _send him away. I didn't call them 'mom,' or 'dad.' it was childish, and it hurt them a great deal, but they hurt me deeply. I never forgave them for what they did. Well. At least tried to do.

"Please dad," I tried once more. "I love him. Remember what it was like between you and mom? When you first met." A small smile forming on his face as he recalled the memory. "You guy's love each other a lot. I know that. It's the same for Garry and I. I love him a lot, and he..." Tears brimmed my eyes. I was happy with this knowledge. "He loves me too." My father placed his hands on my shoulders, bringing me in for a hug.

"Ib..." he breathed.

"Please..." I choked. "Please, let us be together..."

"Koto?" I broke away from my dad, looking at my mom. She had a smile on her face, her eyes shinning from tears.

"I just want my baby to be happy," she sniffled, hugging me tightly. My father placed his hands behind his back, staring at me, then at my mother.

"Go to him Ib," he said slowly.

"Thank you," I cried.

I booked it down the stairs, not caring about the pouring rain. All that mattered was that I get to Garry. I revved the engine to life, spinning the tires to get them going, before peeling out of there. "I'm coming Garry," I spoke to the damp air in the car. I hadn't even bothered to grab my jacket or even shoes for that matter. I tore down the highway, recklessly passing cars as I did. If I didn't slow down, I'd be dead before I'd get there, but I didn't care! I have to get there! That's all that's going through my head. The rain made it damn near impossible to see out the window, but I managed. I guess the movies were right! When you've got someone you love waiting for you, it certainly drives you, making you seem crazy!

As I got closer to town, traffic eased up. My guess would be that people on the highway were just passing through. I made a right down main street, then a left, then another right. This town was practically up to it's hips in water! Ah well. That ain't going to stop me. I made one more left, trying to find a parking spot. When I did, it felt like fate was finally for once on my damn side. Bout time! Before I got out of the car, I spotted a plastic bag in the passenger seat. It had Garry's trench coat in it! He must've left it in here. Though I can't recall when he would've done that. Marry... I stumbled out of the car, into a giant puddle, chilling me to my spine. That still didn't slow me down. I wobbled my way to the apartment's entrance, crashing into the machine that let people talk to the people in the building. I couldn't process the word for it.

I searched for her name on the list, crying out when I did. I jammed my finger into the button a couple of times, signalling Marry that it was me. We had this thing where, if the buzzer went off a certain amount of times, then she would know it was me. I only hoped that she remembered. I cried out again when the door buzzer went off, unlocking it for me. I yanked it open, slumping my way in. I was drenched to the bone, a sopping wet mop. I pulled the plastic bag closer to me, feeling the dry cloth. Thank god it was dry. I hoisted myself up the two flights of stair, huffing when I reached the top. I dragged my ass down the hall, scanning each door for Marry's apartment. 59. There it was! I remembered when she saw the number, she was so disappointed that it was 69. So she changed it to 69, but got in trouble by the land lord. So it was either take it down, or be evicted.

I took a moment before pounding down the door. I waited. Nothing. Wait. Through the door I could hear Marry's yelling at someone. I could vaguely hear it.

"Get yer ass to dat door!" she barked. Ah. Good old Marry. I didn't hear anything else. The door swung open, revealing a shocked Garry.

"Ib! You-" Before he could finish his statement, I tackled him. We fell to the floor, Garry on the bottom, and me on top. I giggled, starting to climb off, then he stopped me. Next thing I knew, he was kissing me. I gripped his face, feeling his teeth nibble my lower lip. I shivered, opening my mouth for him. His tongue delved into my mouth, mingling with my cold tongue. We pulled back at the same time breathing heavily. Garry's hands had made there way onto my back, holding me there.

"Didn't I tell you, you'd thank me later!?" Marry laughed.

"Ib, I-" I silenced him by pressing my mouth to his, then pulling back.

"Shhh... everything is fine now," I smiled.

"Ib.." He ran his hands through my messy hair, drinking me in. I could faintly smell his shampoo on him; mint.

"I missed you," I whispered. He kissed me, long and slow. When he pulled back, I didn't want him to leave.

"I missed you too, Ib." He nuzzled my neck, picking me up off the floor.

"GOD! YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" Marry shouted, running into her kitchen.

"You're soaked to the bone, and shivering." I hadn't noticed it before, but I in fact was shivering.

"Oh..." Was all I could manage. He carried me into the bathroom, setting me down on the toilet. He started up the shower, setting it on high heat.

"I'm glad you're here," he murmured, as I took his hand.

"So am I." It was silent for a moment, just listening to the water spew out of the tap.

"What happened with your parents?" he asked the dreaded question. I smiled at him, tears were leaking down my face.

"They let me come here," I sniffed. Garry pulled me onto his lap, heat radiating off him in waves, and I craved more.

"To say good bye?" he gulped.

"No," I sighed, "they're finally letting us be together Garry..." He looked me in the eye, his widening.

"Are you serious?! They aren't going to interfere anymore?!" I shook my head.

"They aren't!" I smiled. More tears spilling down my face. "Garry..." He kissed me. This time it was filled with urgency. Need. I complied with his urgency, letting him take over. I wasn't shivering any longer, as I felt the heat creep across my body. Things were heating up fast, and the steam from the shower was adding to it. I slid my hands up his shirt, feeling him shudder. Goosebumps started to form as I glided my fingers along his torso. I hadn't realized how toned Garry was! I could feel the muscle there! Whoa. He stopped kissing me, letting me take the shirt off. He kissed my lips, then started on my neck. I gasped. He slowed, then stopped. He looked back at me. His blue eyes boring into mine.

"Ib...?" I got what he was asking. He gulped, fear on his face. I touched his face, and he held my hand against his cheek.

"Garry..." He looked at me. I kissed him, then pulled back. "It's alright."

"Are you sure?" I rested my head against his.

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too." He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slid open a door that led into a bedroom. My guess was his room that he was using for the time being. He laid me on the bed, never taking his eyes off me. I gazed at him; letting my fingers glide up his arms. "I-I don't want to go too fast for you, Ib." I sat up, my head inches from his.

"I won't force you into anything Garry," I smiled. "I will love you no matter what." He kissed me again, long and slow. Those always sent heat crawling up and down my neck, and made my heart beat pick up. He glided his hand along my thigh, up to my shirt. His hands were so warm. He looked at me, his blue eyes brimming with happiness, and lust. I'm sure mine were just as lust filled. I felt like I was on cloud 9. _Was this really happening? Well obviously. You're stripping each other._ It was still hard to believe. This is the man I loved, and he was loving me! It felt... right.

"Garry... I... love you."

* * *

_**BAM! How's that?! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Took a little while! So... It pains me to say this but... (TT-TT) there will only be two or three more chapters... SAD! I've got to end it somewhere, even though I don't wanna... (TT-TT) ... **_

_**Love ya guys! You inspire me to write everyday!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Repairs

**_NEW CHAPTER! YAY! So! In the last chapter, Garry and Ib kept saying 'I love you' so much, and that's caz, I watched the Sound Of Music, and listened to soooooo many sappy love songs before, and while writing it! Especially "You'll be in my Heart." By Phill Collins. Love Phill Collins! Recommend him to anyone. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

What_ is going on in there? No, don't wanna know. Yeah, kinda do wanna know. No, no, no, no. _Marry sat on the couch, rocking herself back n forth, millions of thoughts running through her brain. _Yeah I told them to get a room, but I didn't mean it literally! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! _She started to pace her living room, trying to figure out what to do. _It's been over two hours since I told them to get a room... __Are they still alive!? _She could hear the water still going from the bathroom. She tiptoed to the door, cautiously. She stared at the door, not knowing what was going on behind it. _Please don't be naked, please don't be... _She peeked into the bathroom, hitting a wall of steam instantly. There was no one there. She pushed it open, nearly slipping on the floor as she did so. _DAMMIT GARRY! _She stumbled over to the tub, reaching for the running facet. Luckily he didn't plug the tub. The amount of steam in the room had made the floor slippery as hell, and the walls weren't holding up any better. She was quaking with anger. _He is going to have to repaint these walls, and so much more... _

Marry stomped out of the bathroom, flicking on the fan as she did. Next thing she knew, there was a pounding on the door. She threw her hands up into the air. _Who the hell is that!? Please don't be another 'refugee' from overly protective parents... _She yanked open the door, a grim look on her face. "MARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!" She was tackled to the floor, a taller female on top of her.

"DAMMIT NINA!" She huffed, trying to squirm out from under her older sister.

"Is that anyway to greet your family?" Nina pouted.

"Yes it is! Especially when that family member is an idiot!" She flailed out from under her heavy sister, heading back to the safe haven, known as the kitchen.

"Come back!" Nina scrambled off of the floor, running over to Marry. "So! What's happening Sis?" She slung an arm around Marry's shoulder.

"My best friend is getting laid, and I'm getting tackled by you," she snapped.

"Wow... That's sad, sis, like really sad..." Marry punched her arm, causing Nina to laugh.

"What's even more sad? They're doing it, in my guest room..." Nina choked on the milk she was drinking from the jug.

"Holy shit sis... See if they're still alive?" She looked at her incredulously.

"I'm not gonna be a creep! You know how weird that is?! Ya look over, there's someone watching you!? THATS EFFING CREEPY!" Nina bursted into a fit of laughter. "You do it then!?" She shook her head, unable to actually speak. "Screw it! This needs to stop, now! My house! Anybody that's gonna get laid here, it shall be me." She stomped off, out of the kitchen, leaving Nina on the floor laughing hysterically. She was fuming, standing at the door of the guest room, hands curled into fists. _You can do this! Go! Go! GOOOOOOOO!_

"THIS ENDS RIGHT NOW!" Marry yelled, as she pushed open the door. Garry shot off the bed, startling the crap out of Ib. Marry took in the situation. She just saw a naked Garry, and a flustered, naked, Ib. She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "AHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN! NINA!"

"I... Can't believe! You.. actually...did that!" Nina wheezed through her laughter.

"SHUT-UP! IT WAS YOUR IDEA! NOW HELP ME!"

* * *

A few minutes before Marry's interruption.

I stared down at Ib's sleeping face. She was curled up against me, looking at peace. She had only been out for a couple minutes, but it seemed like she's been out for a few hours. I continued to run my hand down her hair. I've always wanted her close to me, and now I had my wish. Can't get more close than loving each other. I kissed the top of her head, causing her to stir. She blinked up at me, smiling. "Did I disturb you?" I asked.

"No, not at all," she sighed. I pulled the sheet up closer, trying to give her a blanket to wrap up in to keep her warm.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Completely." I smiled, resting my head on hers. "Garry...?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents, they aren't going to interfere, so now we can be together in peace."

"Yeah."

"Just, where are we going now?" She looked up at me, and I at her.

"Well, we'll just have to figure it out." She grinned, as I rolled on top of her, trying not to crush her. I kissed her soft lips, relishing this moment. "I wouldn't worry, okay Ib? Let's just enjoy the present, and see where we go, it'll all work out. I promise." She nodded, as I lifted her up.

"THIS ENDS RIGHT NOW!" Ib let go of me, and I of her. I tumbled off of the bed, hitting my head on the end table. I tried to get back up, but I was hunched over the bed. "AHHHHH! MY EYES!" Just as quickly as she entered, Marry was out of here just like that. I muttered curse after curse under my breath, feeling my head throb.

"You alright Garry?" Ib asked, leaning over to me, covering herself with a sheet.

"Y-yeah... I'll be fine," I answered, blinking a few times. We bother started to laugh, embarrassed by our way of getting off of each other.

"I'm gonna have a shower," Ib mumbled, getting up from the bed. I got up from the floor, trying to steady myself. BAM! Ib was on the ground instantly, in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Shit, Ib! Are you alright?" I asked, rushing over to her. She slowly propped herself on her elbows.

"I- I'm fine, the floor is really slippery."

"Shit. I left the tap running..." Ib giggled.

"No wonder why Marry busted in here, she must've been pretty pissed about that. Look at the walls." The paint was peeling off from all the steam that was built up in here.

"Crap..." Ib laughed some more. She kissed me on the cheek, then got up from the floor.

"Don't worry, you can fix that."

* * *

Marry tapped her foot impatiently. She sat in a moon chair across from the trouble some couple. Nina sat diagonally from both, Marry, and the couple sitting on the couch. She couldn't help but let a few giggles slip, along with giant smiles. Garry was looking everywhere, but Marry, while Ib, glanced between Nina and Marry, then to Garry, finally deciding she should stare at the floor.

"So! Some weather we've been having!" Nina laughed nervously, hoping to crack the ice that had solidified. Marry's foot stopped tapping.

"Yeah... Must be raining so hard that it's seeping into the walls of my bathroom!" Her voice rose in volume as she spoke. Garry scratched the back of his neck, still not looking at her.

"Ib!" Nina's voice snapped, "Wanna help me with making some tea?!"

"Yeah!" The two scurried out of the living room, breathing in relief when they left the room.

"So! Garry, you wanna explain to me what happened to my bathroom?" Marry's voice was too cherry for the vibes she was sending out.

"The steam started to peel the paint," he mumbled.

"Wonder why that happened!" Now Garry could've held back this sarcastic remark, but it was too good to pass up.

"Beats me!" He shrugged. Marry was on him in an instant, foot drilled into his gut.

"Listen, lover boy! I'll put up with a lot of shit, but you destroyed my bathroom! The place where I shower, model, do makeup, its like a sanctuary to me!"

"I- I'm sorry! It slipped my mind!"

"Mmmhmm, you and your nasty thoughts threw it out the window..."

"Wha-

"Don't wanna hear it. But you are gonna fix that bathroom, or so help me, I'll make sure you'll never screw Ib again..."

"Marry..." Ib stood there, with the creepy innocent smile on her face, tea cups in hand. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" Marry got off Garry, stalking off into the kitchen.

"Here darlin' I'll take those mugs, while you tear into my sister k?" Ib handed over the mugs to Nina, then glided into the kitchen.

"God... I thought I was a goner there..." Garry sighed. Nina laughed, handing him one of the many mugs. "You got that?"

"I was a waitress at one point in time. I gots this." They sat in silence, not hearing anything out of the kitchen. It made Garry worry, but Marry and Ib joined them eventually.

"Garry, will you please fix my bathroom? That you so stupidly ruined..." Ib cleared her throat, shooting Marry a warning look.

"Of course, I messed it up, so I'll fix it."

"Damn right you will..." Another look from Ib. "I mean, thank you." It was quite, but less tense, as they sipped at their tea. Garry wrapped an arm around Ib, bringing her closer.

"I'VE GOT THE BEST IDEA!" Nina shouted, setting her tea down. Garry almost spilled his, while Ib and Marry burned their tongues.

"Jesus Nina! Just say it! You don't have to scream it to the world!" Marry yelled. Nina stuck her tongue out at her.

"What's your 'Best Idea?'" Inquired Ib.

"We should have a horror movie marathon night!" She exclaimed. Garry's face drained of color, while Ib just tilted her head.

"What would we watch?" Marry asked.

"Any kind of horror show we can get our hands on!" Marry was a little unsure about this plan. "Come on! It'll be fun! I'll pay for the movies, and food! I'll even invite some people if you want." Ib went stiff. She loved to mingle with other people , yeah, but watching horror movies with people she hardly knows? Out of the question. Be embarrassing if they saw her screaming her lungs out.

"Ah, No. I think not," Marry said. "I'm all for the plan, especially since you're paying for all of it. But the people thing? No. Should be just us."

"Fine, fine, fine. Let's go!" Nina jumped up from her moon chair, latching onto Marry's arm, hauling her put of the apartment.

"You know, compared to Nina, Marry is mature," Garry stated. Ib nodded in agreement.

"Very strange how that works eh?"

"They look alike too, but she doesn't sound like she's from Japan."

"Yeah. She went to study abroad, so she's been all over the world. When I first ran into her, I didn't even recognize her. She's changed a lot." Garry stood outside the apartment door, waiting for Ib to finish putting on her borrowed shoes. "Anyway. You up for a horror night?" On the inside Garry was freaking out. Horror movies didn't agree with him, especially the gory ones.

"Yeah! Totally!" _I'm so dead._

* * *

"Ah, we have to go withthe all time favorite!" Marry bounced towards the shelf happily. "The Thing!"

"Yes! Great find sis!" She high fived Marry, hauling her along to the other shelves of horror movies. I was practically asleep standing up.

"Hey, Ib?" I shook my head, looking up at Garry. "You alright? You've seemed out of it for a while now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. More than fine, just tired," I sighed. He pulled me close to him, guiding me out of the movie store.

"Come on, there's a café around here somewhere.." I let him guide me, not caring that I didn't know where I was heading. It wasn't that far of a walk, but it still seemed a little far. "Hey, don't be falling asleep here." I shoved my face into his chest.

"Meh, you're comfy and warm though..." Garry laughed.

"Come on, Ib," he coaxed. I always gave into that voice. Peekign out from his chest, my eyes widened a bit.

"This is that café we went to..." I pulled completely out of his chest, more awake than I was before.

"Yeah, I saw it on our way in here, and thought, why not stop here?" I tugged on Garry's hand.

"Well, lets go then!"

This time in the café it wasn't as busy the first time we came here. The first time we came here was when we were going to the amusement park, and we decided to stop here for a bit of coffee. Unfortunately it was crammed, so we didn't try anything, so we said maybe next time. So here we are. "Alright Garry! What shall we try? Garry?" He was looking out the window, at something, but I couldn't see what.

"Huh? Oh! How bout... I'll have a...Whoa..." His jaw hit the floor.

"What?"

"They have a green tea flavoured coffee... I think I'll try that..."

"You and your' tea..." I rolled my eyes. "I'll order the stuff, and you grab a table?"

"Sure. Here." He handed me some money, pushing me to the counter before I could protest, then disappearing. I rolled my eyes again, studying the menu again.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Shida!" I called, hoping they heard me. Happy when they did. They turned, watching me run up to them. When I caught up to them, I was bent over trying to catch my breath.

"That was very reckless of you Garry," Mrs. Shida said. "There was oncoming traffic."

"It's no biggy, I need to work out some more anyways," I huffed, half laughing, half trying to catch my breath.

"Is there something we can help you with Garry?" Mr. Shida asked. His voice didn't hold the hostility it did before, still a little sharp, but I'd take that any day.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting Ib and I be together," I explained.

"As long as she's happy, then I 'am happy," he stated.

"I want you to know, I will keep Ib happy, I won't hurt her ever."

"I appreciate that Garry."

"If she is ever unhappy, then I'm going to have an issue," Mrs. Shida piped in. She had a sweet, scary smile. That's where Ib gets it from!

"Do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Join you?"

"We're in that café there, we're just trying new things on their menu." Mrs. Shida looked at her husband, then back at me. "If I may?" I offered her my arm, and she hesitantly took it. I escorted her and Mr. Shida across the street, standing in front of the café. Through the window, I could see Ib standing off to the side waiting for our order. She was rocking back n forth on her heels, waiting patiently, with a smile on her face.

"She seems happy..." Mrs. Shida mumbled. Mr. Shida nodded.

"Our little girl has grown up..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Shida. I wish to do this the proper way, and I'm going to ask you this. It may seem sudden, but I care deeply for your daughter, and I love her very much," I stated. "So. I wish to ask your permission to Marry your daughter." Mr. Shida nodded like he was expecting this. They continued to watch Ib through the window. She was bouncing up n down as she placed a neatly wrapped object of food into her coat pocket, and grabbed the mugs of the hot beverages.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you'd ask that..." Mr. Shida spoke suddenly. My heart thundered in my chest. Never before in my life have I been this nervous.

"I'd keep her happy, take care of her, and wouldn't ever hurt her," I repeated. Mrs. Shida walked up to me, taking my hand.

"I was so wrong about you Garry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for what I tried to do."

"I understood where you were coming from, you were concerned-

"No, I shouldn't have done that. You really are a kind soul Garry," she continued. "You have my permission. Please take care of my daughter." I smiled at her, embracing her into a hug.

"Thank you..." She pulled back, eyes shining, smiling.

"Maru?" She looked back at her husband, who was still staring at Ib. She was now looking for me, looking all around the café. Her face becoming etched with worry. I looked back at Mr. Shida, who was standing right before me.

"Son, I wish you and my daughter all the best. You see her now?" I glanced at her; still searching for me. "She may not want to admit it, but she needs someone there with her sometimes. She's very headstrong, and will try to do things her own way. but she cares for the ones she loves, and holds them very close to her heart. I can tell she feels that way about you. So do not throw that away. You'd be a fool to do that." He inhaled a breath, before continuing. "I give you my permission. Please take care of my daughter." For the first time ever, he wanted to give me a handshake. I almost let that fly by me. I shook his hand, smiling at him.

"I will take care of her." He looked back at Ib, then at me.

"Get in there, son. Not very polite to leave a lady waiting." I grinned.

"Very true. I thank you both." He patted me on the back, then I bounced back into the café, giant grin on my face.

"There you are! Geez! I was worried about you!" Ib exclaimed. She almost spilled the mugs continents.

"Sorry bout that, I thought I saw an old friend of mine," I said.

"Uh huh, sure, here," She practically threw the mug at me, turning on her heel, heading to a table. I chuckled, as I sipped at my coffee. I sat across from her; she was clearly annoyed, but didn't say anything. "Oh! I got you this too." She pulled out the neatly wrapped package, handing it to me gently. I pulled it open, my eyes widening when I saw what it contained.

"No way... They make these here?!" I cried, tearing off the rest of the wrapping. I flipped over the macaroon in my hand, salvia pooling in my mouth.

"When was the last time you had one?" Ib laughed.

"Been too long!" I took a bite out of it, relishing in the taste. "Here, try some." Ib bite into it, her eyes widening.

"Been too long for me too...Oh my god, that is so good." It was my turn to laugh. Things were starting to finally turn around for the better. It was a opportune moment to do this now. Should I do it now? No. It's too soon. For now, I wasn't going to worry about when I should pop the question, I was just going to enjoy this. We stayed there for a while, just enjoying our one macaroon, and our coffees.

"You know Ib..." I started.

"Hmm?"

"You're not a bad kisser.." That didn't stop her from continuing to retrieve the whipped topping on the bottom of her mug.

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled smugly at me before continuing with her mission. I studied her for a moment, a wide grin blooming on my face.

"Maybe next time we should use whipped cream..." I muttered, before taking a swig of my coffee. Ib dropped the mug on the table, her face turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"It'd be very interesting," she countered, "not to mention very _messy and **sticky."**_I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make me get flustered.

"Sexy."

"Very, and I wouldn't leave any behind," she grinned.

"That's my job."

"Who's what's job?" Marry popped in.

"Who gets to be on top next time," Ib stated. Marry shook her head, sliding in next to Ib.

"Who was on top before?"

"Garry."

"Then Ib gets to be next time, MOVING ON!"

"Why so quick to change the subject?" I grinned wickedly, loving to see Marry squirm.

"Cause I don't feel like giving out sex advice right now," she snapped. Nina rolled her eyes as she slid in next to me.

"Notice how she said 'right now'," Nina noted.

"I'm used to hearing things like that from Marry by now." I shrugged, finishing off my coffee.

"So, what movies did you guys get?" Ib asked, eager to move the conversation along.

"The best!" Marry chimed, "SAW, The Possession, Grave Encounters, and Evil Dead!" I could feel the colour drain from my face. Horror movies and I don't mix at all, and I end up having lack of sleep for weeks. "To tell you the truth, I've never seen Grave Encounters..."

"Oh, I have!" Nina said, "Trust me. Grave Encounters, those effects, fake."

"S-so you can tell it's not real?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't notice the fear in my voice.

"Totes." I relaxed a little, but a horror movie, is still a horror movie.

"You scared Garry?" Marry teased.

"Nah." _I'm shitting in my pants. _"I'm just worried about you girls here. I don't want to be the one that's waking up at one every night, cause someone has a nightmare." _Don't worry. I'll be awake already..._

"Alright! So we're all set! Let's go!" Ib smiled. _I can do this, I can do this..._

"Alright, first one that cracks, has to wear an extremely embarrassing outfit, that is chosen for them!" Marry shouted as we left the café. _I'm so screwed..._

* * *

**_Who is going to crack first!? DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAA! So the movies I listed, I have seen them myself, and that's why this chapter took so long. The movies I chose, I had to make sure were scary, or at least in some way going to gross/freak out the characters. I have not seen the remake of Evil Dead, so I have no clue what that is like. I saw the original. I don't recommend watching it... Soooooo over done on the gore... As for SAW, Grave Encounters, and The Possession, I've seen. Last two have some good jump scares, and SAW. I threw that in there caz I love it. _**

**_So you all said you didn't want it to end, so I threw in this Horror movie night, so it doesn't end as quickly. Don't worry, it won't be boring. Trust me. I've got it planned. Hehehe... OH! I shall be gone for a few days, and I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but I'll be working on it._**

**_P.S! DON'T WATCH THESE MOVIES UNLESS YOU CAN HANDLE YOUR HORROR MOVIES/GORE_**

**_P.P.S! I 'AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR SITUATION IF YOU DO WATCH EM_**

**_Love ya guys! Peace out!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Movies

_**I'AM BACK PEOPLE! I quite literally fell off the face of the earth. I had no clue where I was, it wasn't until the last day that I found out where I was exactly. I'm an idiot... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

"Are you serious?" I asked. Marry just looked at me, as if I was crazy.

"Of course I'm serious! I'm starved and craving a lot of pizza! So you're going to have to suck it up!" Marry snapped.

"You had to get all cheese though?!"

"I didn't get all cheese! I got extra cheese on two, and one with loads of meat and cheese on the other!"

"That's still a lot of cheese!"

"I wouldn't keep arguing with her," Nina sighed, "besides! She's already ordered them, and I'm hungry too!" I flopped down on the couch, shaking my head at the two blonds. Must be their time of the month or something. Garry slid in next to me laughing.

"There shouldn't be too much trouble with it," he smiled.

"No, just last time she did this, she wouldn't even look at cheese for two months," I explained. Garry snickered, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"More for us then eh?" His lips grazed my earlobe, making me shiver.

"OI! NONE OF THAT SEX STUFF ON THE COUCH!" Marry yelled, pointing the flyer in her hand at us. "That couch is brand new!" Garry raised his head up to look Marry in the eye.

"It's not called 'sex on the couch' it's called cuddling," he stated.

"He's got a point you know," Nina agreed. The buzzer to the door sounded through the room. Marry flung her finger from her eye, to us, saying 'I'm-watching-you,' before heading to the intercom. "So what shall we watch first!?" Nina bounced over to the T.V set, eager to play a movie. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," I said, "Garry?" He shook his head, so fast I thought it was gonna fall off his shoulders. "Okay then... You pick Nina."

"We are gonna watch... How bout-"

"We're watching Saw!" Marry yelled from the door.

"Saw it is then!"

"Awesome. Cause I love watching people die while I eat," I snorted. I felt Garry behind me go rigid. "You okay Garry?"

"Y-yeah, just fine..."

"You sure? You're awfully stiff for just watching a horror movie."

"That's what she said! Either way! We're still watching it!" Marry grinned, setting the large boxes of pizza down on the table. I rolled my eyes, shuffling closer to the edge of the couch.

"Can we move this table out of the way? I'd like to sit on the floor."

"Yeah no problem! I don't like sitting on couches when watching movies either." She grabbed one end of the table, while I grabbed the other, hauling it out of the way.

"Look at what I found! Haven't sat in one of these for a while!" Nina chimed, throwing the bean bag chair onto the floor.

"I've got a couple more if you guys want those?" I shook my head.

"The floor is fine for me. Garry?" He was being awfully quiet, and it was freaking me out.

"N-no thanks. I'm fine," he smiled at me.

"Okay..." I wasn't overly sure he was alright, but he wasn't saying anything. "We can always watch something else, you know?"

"I'm fine, Ib. Let's watch the movie and eat some pizza." I wasn't entirely convinced, but Garry seemed adamant in watching these movies. I only hoped he would be alright. Before we sat down to begin the evening of horrors, Marry had to state the "rules" of tonight.

"No spoiling any jumpscares! That doesn't work! Secondly! No throwing food at the T.V okay? It's gonna be a pain in the ass if there's food everywhere. Food meant to be eaten, not thrown." When she said that rule, she was looking directly at Nina.

"It was a one time thing! Sorry if the guy was pissing me off!" She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. Marry rolled her eyes, proceeding with the rules.

"You two! No sneaking off to have make-out sessions! I'm sure you can save it for later." I looked at her crossly, but she continued on with the list. "Oh right! The first one to run out of the room, cause they got scared, has to wear a really embarrassing costume, that the winners get to choose!" She stared right at Garry, grinning evilly.

"Why do you think it'll be me that cracks?" he asked.

"Have you seen these movies?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure you'll get scared." Garry rolled his eyes, winking at me. I couldn't help but chuckle. Guiltily I thought Garry would be the first one to crack too. It would be so much fun to dress him up!

For the first couple of minutes. Everything was fine. We munched on the pizza, as the people on the screen woke up in the bathroom. Considering Nina, myself, and Marry had already seen this movie, we couldn't help but comment on it.

"Ya stupid asshole! The key was in the water! Why'd you do that!?" Marry shouted at the T.V.

"Oh now he's freaking out, asking for someone to help him! There's a guy right there! And you don't see _him _freaking out! Man up!" Nina yelled. They did have a point. The guy, Adam, was acting like a wimp, but he did wake up in a water filled bathtub. So of course he's gonna freak out.

"W-why is there a dead guy in the middle of the floor?" Garry mumbled.

"Shit happens," Marry said. We stayed quite for the longest time ever, and Garry seemed to relax a whole lot. I figured he had a fear of horror movies, and he didn't want to admit it to anyone. Of course I knew from the get go, but I played along with it. I studied him for a little while, and he didn't even notice. I watched as he munched on the overly cheesy pizza, his face changing as he watched the movie. It was more entertaining than the movie, considering I've seen this movie loads of times.

I moved closer to him, hip to hip. He seemed a little startled from it, but nudged me playfully with his elbow. He set down his pizza, taking a swig of his drink.

"You know, this movie is quite, uninteresting," Garry whispered in my ear.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" I asked smiling. I could feel his grin against my ear.

"I'd like to do something's with you..." His voice suddenly husky. It made me melt, and I so wanted to kiss him. However, the grease from the cheese was all over my mouth.

"What kind of things...?" Forgetting about the grease on my mouth, I moved to kiss him, and he leaned close to my mouth.

"What kind of person makes friends with a serial killer!?" Marry flipped. I was startled out of my daze, nearly knocking over my drink.

"An idiot that's who!" Nina yelled. She then looked over at me and Garry, winking as she did. Thank god it wasn't overly light in here, I was blushing so bad. She then pressed a finger to her lips, winking at me. Marry was so focussed on the movie to even notice us. I couldn't hold back now. I grabbed the collar of Garry's shirt, and brought our lips together. He was a little surprised, but he took over, cupping my face in his hands.

"Ah... Look at that poor guy. Bled to death by barb wire," Marry shook her head. I pulled back for air, resting my head against Garry's. He was breathing hard from the kiss, but I could tell he was trying to slow it down, so Marry wouldn't notice.

"Maybe we'll continue this later," I whispered to Garry. He nodded understanding. I snuggled back into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How long are these movies?" He whispered.

"Two hours each I think..." He groaned, earning him a shush from Marry.

"Bite me!" He hissed. I chuckled at them. They were like brother and sister. It was very amusing to watch.

"That's Ib's job I thought." Alright, that crossed the line. I blushed a deep crimson.

"That's none of your business!" I snapped.

"Shut-up you guys! I'm trying to watch the movie!" Nina chided. I rolled my eyes, sitting back. "God look at that chick! She looks hammered!" I smiled at that.

"Oh my god!" Garry said disgusted as he watched the 'hammered' girl, Amanda, stab the crap out of the man on the floor.

For the rest of the movie, the air was filled with words of disgust, hollers of annoyance, and laughter. At the end, the 'dead guy' in the middle of the bathroom rose from the floor, tearing off the plastic on his head.

"Holy crap!" Garry shouted, leaning forward, staring intensely at the screen. "That's Jigsaw?!"

"Yes! The man of the hour! Jigsaw!" Marry announced, breaking into an applause. "Let's hear it for the mastermind of it all!" Nina joined in enthusiastically. I laughed, then started to clap, while Garry just stared at the screen. When Jigsaw, John, got to the door, slamming it shut, saying 'Game Over' Garry had his jaw on the floor.

"My god..." He said breathlessly. "That was... a very gory horror movie." I watched him gulp. "I think I'm going to puke... And you guys can watch this?"

"Yep! Pass me the box of cheese pizza. Please," Marry chimed. I tossed the box to her, and she dug into it.

"What shall we watch next?" Nina asked happily, a creepy smile on her face.

"Uh... I don't think I can sit through another one..." Garry muttered.

"Ah, don't tell me you give up already?!" Marry exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. "I've got the perfect outfit for you! A skimpy little maids outfit, fishnet, six inch heels, a bonnet, and a little feather duster! And you can refer to me as master." Garry's face went pale. I laughed at her choice of an outfit, and Garry shot daggers at me.

"Hey! It's pretty funny!" I defended, still laughing.

"Alright! Let's watch another one!" Garry commanded.

"Awesome! Which one?" Marry beamed.

"Grave Encounters!" I yelled.

"Yes! I've never seen this one! It should be awesome!"

"Oh great... The 'fake' one," Garry mumbled, leaning against the foot of the couch.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," Nina reassured.

"Awe... fake?" Marry pouted.

"We're watching it anyway! I still like it!" Nina declared. Before anyone could stop her, she popped it into the machine. It started to play, as I noticed Garry shift uncomfortably, and Marry bounce on her knees, munching on more pizza. It was eleven o'clock at night, perfect for this kind of movie.

"Psst! Garry!" I whispered. His head jerked to me, I thought it was gonna pop off. "You want some tea to calm you down?"

"I-I'm fine, I'm good thanks." He looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. I touched his arm gently.

"Relax, just breathe. If you can't, or don't want to watch, look away," I smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Ib, I think I can handle it though." There he went again with his 'macho' thing again. It was amusing to watch him act like this. I sat back, adjusting the pillow on my lower back, my attention focused on the movie. My stomach growled a bit, and I started to munch on some pizza. Since I stopped eating when Garry and I were kissing. I had only one slice, and I was starving now. We finally got to the part where they were in the hospital, and all the 'freaky' stuff started to happen. 'T.C' was walking around the halls, video taping any ghost stuff, when the door slammed shut.

"Gold nuggets!" Garry gasped, gripping his leg.

"Gold nuggets?" Marry asked, glancing over at him.

"Gold nuggets." He nodded.

"Gold nuggets," I repeated.

"Chicken Nuggets!" Nina shouted. "Awe, now I want chicken nuggets..."

"Go to Mick Dicks to get some then," Marry snorted, going back to watching the movie.

"But, that's so far away!"

"Suck it up buttercup," I stated, going back to the movie. 'Ashley' was doing another EVP, trying to communicate with any 'spirits.' Garry was curled into a ball, balancing on the front of his feet, staring at the screen, anticipating what would happen next. Marry leaned forward on her knees, as if to get a better view of the whole thing happening. Nina rolled her eyes, and I giggled at her expression. Someone, or something moved 'Ashley's' hair.

"Ah, bitches be wishing they had her hair!" Nina sang. Garry and Marry glared at Nina, at the same time they shushed her. "Sorry!" I tried to stifle a laugh, but failed, earning me a shush too. We continued to watch the movie, silent. Both Marry and Garry looked ready to jump out of their skin. Maybe we should stop watching this movie...

"Look at that food! It's a gourmet meal in that cooler! Mmmm!" Nina said. Their food in the movie had turned rotten, and maggots were crawling out of it. Marry stopped munching on the pizza crust, dropping it to the floor.

"I think I'm gonna barf," she said, mouthful of food.

"I just threw up in my mouth," Garry said bitterly.

"I'd eat that any day," I grinned. Both of them looked at me as if I was crazy. "Just kidding..." They continued to watch the movie intensely. Waiting for what was going to happen next. They were like puppies, anticipating their next treat. In the movie, when the cast finally busted down the door, and it just led to a hallway in the hospital, Garry freaked out. When they tried to get to the roof, Marry flipped, yelling at the T.V. When the chick named Ashley, woke up with 'HELLO' etched into her back, they both started to yell at the screen.

"You idiots! Why would you fall asleep in the first place!?" Garry shouted.

"Ya bunch of lazy asses! You said you were gonna take shifts in sleeping, but no! Ya had to pass out!" Marry growled. I looked at them, then over at Nina, then back at the screen.

"Nina... maybe we should turn the movie off...?" I suggested.

"Why?"

"They're getting freaked out." I pointed to them.

"Nah, they're fine! They're loving it! Plus it's comedy for me watching them!" She grinned. "Oh! Here comes my favorite part!" The cast flipped, seeing someone running to the next room.

"Oh boy..." That part that I've been dreading, finally arrived. I watched the group walk up to the girl standing in the corner of the room. I braced for impact. The girl turned around, black beady eyes glowing... Suddenly, her jaw tore open, and she let out this roar of anger.

"HOLY BANANA APPLE MUFFINS OF HELL!" Garry screeched as he crawled backwards, running into the couch. Marry screamed, burying her face in the bean bag chair. Nina was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off, while I shoved my face into my pillow, laughing my heart out. Nina kept shifting positions, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Watch out world!" she wheezed. "Garry's got 'banana' muffins from Hell!"

"Don't forget apples!" I gasped through huffs of air. Next thing I knew, we were at a different scene in the movie, just like that.

"Whoops! I clicked the skip button!" Nina giggled. She was whipping tears from her eyes, trying to sit up right. I covered my mouth with the pillow, staring at the screen. The group was now walking down a corridor, looking for someone or something. At the last second I realized what scene this was. Suddenly a bald man, with eyes gouged out, and blood pouring out of his mouth, came running at them

"FUCKING BALD ELF!" Garry screamed.

"BUBBLE ASS FARTS!" Marry cried, running out of the room. Nina and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I ca-can't!" I wheezed, "B-breathe!"

"M-my lungs! Ha-have caved!" Nina choked. Never before have I heard anyone say anything like that. We held our stomachs, pain rippling through me from laughing so hard. Garry shut off the DVD player, and flicked on the lights. He collapsed onto the floor, laying on his back, twitching.

"Heh, I- I didn't run..." Garry laughed nervously. I rolled onto my stomach, propping myself up on my knees. "Wh-why are you guys laughing so much...?" I attempted to speak, but started laughing again. Nina could hardly stay in the same spot she was laughing so much, so her trying to explain was out of the question. Next thing I knew, the entire apartment was lit up, not a trace of dark anywhere, and Marry was standing in the archway of the living room. I tried to rub the tears out of my eyes, trying to get a look at what she was wearing. I drove my head into the carpet, silently laughing. She had on a hockey helmet, knee pads, a light-saber in hand, and a cheese grater in the other. I couldn't believe what I saw, so I tried to shut the image out.

"Yo-you know Marry," Garry stuttered, "We're su- supposed to pick out the outfit you wear..." Nina finally stopped laughing, taking in her younger sister.

"Wh-what are you wearing?" She asked. I could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"No bald elf is going to attack this girl!" She stated triumphantly. "Nuh uh! No way!"

"Ma-Marry... You really think that's going to protect you?" I asked, giggling about the very idea.

"No! Duh.." This puzzled me.

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"One of us has to wear armor! So that shall be me!"

"I don't follow, exactly," Garry said, just as confused as I was.

"One that wears armor is classified as the warrior! So! I'm wearing it! I will look like a warrior, and the bald elf will get so scared! That he'll be shitting in his pants, if he wears any, for weeks!"

"Okay! I think that's enough horror movies for one evening!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. "Don't you think so Nina? Nina?" I looked at her. She was staring at her sister, eye twitching. "Nina?" I waved my hand in front of her face. Nothing. "Are you okay?" She drove the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"I can't believe I have such..."

"An idiotic sister?" I finished. "Yeah, lucky me I'm an only child!"

"GENIUS SISTER!" She yelled, scrambling off of the floor, heading to Marry.

"Eh?" I said, clearly dumbfounded.

"She's right! Those who wear the armor are warriors! So that means she'll protect us from the bald elf! Right sis?" Marry's proud look faltered for a moment, turning to a questioning look.

"If this thing won't protect me, then how can you expect that it'll protect you!?" Marry asked.

"It doesn't matter what the warrior wears! As long as the warrior can intimidate and scares the enemy away, then we are safe!" Nina encouraged.

"I-I guess so..." Nina patted her on the back.

"That's the spirit!" I could tell what Nina was doing now. I'm so glad that I'm an only child, otherwise I'd have them setting me up too. Marry looked scared out of her mind. She shook her head, trying hard to cover her fear with laughter.

"Of course I'll protect you helpless people!" I rolled my eyes at her, getting to my feet. I hovered over Garry, smiling at his relieved face. He wasn't so much relieved about having a 'saviour' to protect us, more so that he didn't lose the competition.

"You getting up?" I laughed.

"Y-yeah. Help me?" He asked, big puppy eyes on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, extending my hand to him. He accepted it, wobbling once he was on his feet. I threw his arm around my shoulder, trying to steady him.

"Don't worry you helpless ones! I will protect you! You can rest easy tonight!" Marry stated proudly.

"Yay Marry! You can do this girl!" Nina cheered, trying to hold the laughter out of her voice.

"Come on Garry," I giggled, "I believe that's enough horror movies for tonight."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he laughed nervously. I pulled him into the bedroom, eager to finally being able to sleep. Unfortunately I didn't have any pyjama's on me, and I didn't want to sleep in my current clothes. I left Garry at the foot of the bed, but now he was laying on the bed, in his boxers. I blushed turning away. "Ib?" I turned slightly, seeing his sleepy face.

"Yes?" I squeaked. Angry at how pathetic my voice sounded.

"I've already seen what you look like without clothes." My blush deepened. Thank god that it was dark in the room.

"So very true Garry. I'm just not entirely used to seeing you like that..."

"Ah...Right. Shall I put my pants back on?" I flopped onto the bed, sitting right next to him.

"I never said I didn't like you like that..." Garry grinned, rolling onto his back. I pulled off the bulky shirt, and skinnies, laying down next to him, snuggling into his chest. "God you're so warm..."

"What can I say? I'm hot like that." I giggled.

"Yeah? Stay like that."

"What are you implying there?" I could feel his smile grow in the dark.

"I'm only snuggling with you cause you're so warm."

"Ouch. Dating me for my warmth? Ouch."

"Yep!" I chuckled. He shifted onto his side, tilting my chin up to his face.

"I don't know about you, but I love this."

"What'd ya mean 'this'? Me being in my underwear, laying next to you?" He chuckled, kissing me lightly.

"Us. Finally being able to be together. I've wanted this for so long Ib."

"I-I've wanted this for a long time too." Garry planted a gentle kiss on my head, nose, and my cheek. I sucked in a breath. "I was afraid you would reject me..."

"Never," he whispered, as he wrapped his other arm around me, and I snuggled right close to him. Bodies pressed together. I yawned, blinking my eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep threatening to take over. "Guess someone's tired eh?" Garry laughed softly, the noise reverberating through him.

"Unfortunately..."

"So am I," Garry sighed contently, pulling the blanket over us. The silence hung over us, trying it's best to sooth us into sleep. I gave up trying to stay awake. This was perfect the way it was...

BAM! I jumped at the sudden noise. Garry groaned, glancing at the door. I strained to hear what was going on. "...Cranky old hag... Need new place... OF A BITCH!" It was only Marry ranting about something. Garry sighed, wrapping his arm around me again. The silence came back. This time not as comfortable as before, but if it meant I could fall asleep. Then I would take it anytime. Before sleep over took me, and not knowing if Garry was still awake, I spoke into the dark.

"We should get a place of our own..."

* * *

_**DATS THE CHAPTER! I tried hard at describing scenes from the movie. pretty sure I did a shit ass job, but you know! It's difficult to describe something that isn't yours. That being said! I don't own those movies! **_

_**Right! So you may think, 'why would they say something like that? It's so irrelevant to the situation.' To be honest. When I watched Grave Encounters with my Bro, we literally, I shit you not, actually said that. I completely forgot about those scenes! That was a lotta fun that evening...**_

_**So Review, Favorite, Follow if ya want more! Watch out for the bald elf... he could be in your bathroom... **_


	14. Chapter 14: Phone Call

**_Enjoyed reading the Reviews! Like always. Very entertaining and made me smile! :D This however. Does not make me smile. I shall be gone for two weeks. :''''''''( No Wifi again! I think I might go insane. Two weeks with no internet... Dammit._**

* * *

It had been at least a week since the horror movie mayhem night, and I still was having nightmares. Always the same one! I'd be running down a never ending hallway, being chased by the ridiculous bald elf thing. Then suddenly Marry pops out of nowhere, wearing her 'armour' saying she'll protect me! Nope! Gets mauled by the bald elf, but she turns out to be a cardboard cut out! And then the bald elf gets his head chopped off suddenly, and then I'm wearing a hospital gown, muttering useless shit...

I'm so tired of that dream. I can't even tell Ib about it, cause I know she'd laugh, and say everything is fine. She is probably annoyed with me waking up every night, and going to the kitchen. A couple of times she'd come out there with me and we'd sit drinking tea, chatting away the early morning. I think she knows that this nightmare has been waking me up, but she doesn't say anything about it. Which works for me! I did, however tell her a little bit about it, but left out the part about Marry being a cardboard cut out. She understood and told me not to worry about waking her up. Which is complete bullshit. I can tell that it's affecting her.

One morning I asked if she could bring the sugar over when she was going to sit down. She snapped on me.

"You got two legs and a heartbeat!" She seethed. "I'm sure your legs aren't tired out! Hell! You just woke up from a nap! So I don't see why you can't get up off your ass and grab the jar of sugar!" I haven't asked for anything since. She apologized later for how she reacted, but I'm still not going to ask for anything for a while.

On the upside though, I moved back in with Ib. Her parents left, saying they were going traveling. As for us. Well, Ib's vacation was over, so she went back to the Academy. While I started to work with Nina. She managed to convince her grandmother into giving me a position at her jewelry store. I hope she is happy to have me working there, even though it is temporary. At first the pay was little, but considering hardly anybody went there, but it picked up as I picked up more shifts. Chiko seemed happy, and Nina wasn't surprised. Most of the customers that showed up were women, I found it a little strange, but didn't dwell on it.

"Garry! Can you take this box, and put it in the back?" Chiko asked.

"Of course," I answered, taking it from her. Some of the girls at the counter giggled, looking over at me. I flashed them a smile before taking off to the back. This was nice. Not having to make phone calls every minute. Or being yelled at for a slight mistake. It was a change that I loved. I set the box on the shelf, taking a moment to take in my life at the moment. I pulled the tiny red box, that had permanently taken up residence in my pocket out. I popped it open, staring at the little ring in the inside. After Chiko heard that I almost lost the ring, she smacked me up side the head, and gave me this box to put it in. I sighed, putting the box back into my pocket.

I've been contemplating bringing it out and asking her, but there has never been a good time. Or maybe I'm just being a coward. I don't know. I just don't want to flub it up, and have her laugh at me. There's another possibility. She might reject me! God. These thoughts give me a headache. My pocket started to vibrate, jerking me out of my thoughts. I almost dropped it when I pulled it out. Unknown number. That's weird. I flipped it open anyways.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hey man! Long time no see! How's your trip been?" I recognized that voice. "Garry? Hello?"

"Has been a while, Valen."

* * *

_**Who is this person!? And how does Garry know him!? Will be answered in the next chapter! Just like you guys requested! I'm dragging this out as much as I can, and don't worry. It's not gonna stray from the original plot thing. Will be back in two weeks! Until then! Stay awesome! Love ya guys! Peace out! **_


	15. Chapter 15: Test

_**And I'm back! Did ya miss me? Caz I DIDNT miss you! Jokes. Jokes. We shall find out more about Valen! But first... There is a little dilemma to be faced... **_

* * *

The loss of warmth made me roll onto the other side, searching for the source. "Ib...? What are you doing?" I cracked open an eye, trying hard to focus on what I was grabbing. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it still provided warmth.

"Sleeping..." I mumbled.

"But why are you grabbing that?" He asked.

"Cause I can..." He laughed. When he shifted onto his side, I protested, but he didn't care.

"I kinda need my leg Ib..."

"But its warm..." I whined as I crawled up to face Garry. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips.

"You always look cute when you wake up in the morning..." I grinned at him, biting my lower lip.

"Why thank you...You look very... cute in the morning too." We both started laughing. Garry slid his hands up my back, as he sat up, a huge smile on his face. "What?"

"I want to take you out tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Really really..." I smiled, looking up at the ceiling then down at him.

"What about your friend that's coming here?"

"So? He'll be fine... Call Mary, she'll keep him company." He was pulling me along, and I couldn't say no... But that didn't mean I couldn't tease him.

"Maybe...maybe... What if I'm busy tonight?" Garry raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really now? That'll have to change." He kissed my neck on one side, then to the other. I ran my fingers through his hair, the smell of his fresh shampoo faint, but still enough to smell amazing.

"I...Have to get... some groceries... Garry..." He refused to stop. He started to tug at my shirt, well, his shirt. "Garry..." Even though I was protesting against him, my movements spoke otherwise. He laid back, holding me steady as he did, kissing me gently. I tugged at his waistband, cursing when the stupid thing wouldn't come off. He started to lift my shirt, when suddenly. Nausea hit. I broke the kiss, trying to scramble off of Garry. I hit the floor, a little vomit coming into my mouth. I moaned, trying to get to my feet. Gripping my torso, and covering my mouth, I bolted to the bathroom.

"Ib?!" I practically knocked down the door, and shoved my head into the toilet. Just barely making it to the bowl, some of the continents of my stomach splattered the lid. At this point though, I didn't care. I could've thrown up in Garry's mouth, and then where would we be!? I don't get it! I was perfectly fine just a moment ago! Now! I was emptying my stomach into the toilet! I tried my hardest to keep my hair out, but it wasn't working very well. I shuddered, as I spat some saliva into the bowl, flushing it down the drain when I was done. I rested my head against the wall trying to breathe steady. Garry knelt beside me, concern all over his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... It was unexpected. I feel fine though." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'm fine Garry. I don't have a fever, I'm not dizzy either."

"Maybe you should lay down for a minute.."

"I'm fine. I'll take a shower, and see how I feel then. Kay?" Garry scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay..." I clambered to my feet, Garry helping me up.

"Thanks. Now! You've got to head to the airport right? Better get ready."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Garry," I crossed my arms over my chest. "I would kiss you right now, if I didn't just vomit." He laughed, taking me into his arms.

"Shower, and eat something kay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing, _mom." _He kissed the top of my head, then closed the door. I closed the toilet lid gently, sagging onto it. This wasn't the first time I had to run to the bathroom to puke. Not only that, but... I'm tired a lot of the time. I think I have the flu, but I wasn't dizzy, nor do I have a fever. Maybe I should tell Garry... He would probably get me to go to the hospital. I rubbed my face, deciding to hop into the shower. Whatever. Probably some sort of flu. I need to get groceries, and feed the horses.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently. Airports were never a favourite of mine, and never will be. The crowds always made me claustrophobic, not to mention people were never polite here. Everyone just in a rush to get to their next destination! Hopefully Valen would get here soon, then we can be on our way.

I hope Ib is feeling alright. She didn't look ill at all. So why was she barfing? Could've been something she ate last night. I don't have much of a clue what it could've been, but I hope she's feeling alright now. I'll take her out for a movie tonight. Yeah.

The sliding doors holding the landed passengers on the other side, flew open, and out came the sea of people. This was going to be hell to find Valen. Every face seemed to blend. However, the foreigners stood out like sore thumbs.

"Oi! Plum head!" So maybe it won't be so hard. "I'm talking to ya!" I searched the sea of faces, spotting one that was grinning wickedly. He waved to me, and I waved back. I heard him say a stream of words in Gaelic, as he pushed past all the people.

Valen is half Scottish, and half Japanese. Though, you couldn't tell he was half Japanese at all. He grew up in Scotland; mother was Japanese, father was Scottish. He loves to talk, and it usually takes something big to get him to shutup. More of a party animal too. For five or so years now he gave up drinking. Well. Not entirely, but you get the picture. He was a big time alcoholic. Couldn't tell, unless you were a close friend of his. Though... He never told me why he drank so much. But I respected his privacy, and what mattered now was that he gave it up.

"Plum!" He smacked me on the shoulder, grinning at me.

"Hey Raven," I grimaced. He knew that I wasn't one for physical greetings like that, but he did it anyway. Thanks to his dark hair, and hazel eyes, I called him 'Raven.' And because of my lavender hair, he calls me 'Plum.'

When I first met him, I thought it strange to meet a scots man that could speak Japanese. He's been speaking the language since he got here, but he still had trouble with it. One time during work he was speaking with the boss, and he accidentally called him a penis face. I laughed so hard that day, and he almost got fired.

"You got your stuff?" I asked. He just swung around, his shoulder bag bumping into me.

"Course I do! This thing never leave my side!" He grinned. That's another thing. He never does stop grinning! It's made me paranoid that he's always up to no good! I slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, lets get going."

* * *

I gulped as I looked over all the groceries. What should I get? What did Valen like? I should've asked Garry before I came here. Then again I was puking this morning. For the most part I felt fine, save for some aches, but at least I wasn't throwing up.

I sighed, bringing the basket closer to me, and proceeded into the store. Maybe I'll just grab something simple. Garry said he wanted to take me out this evening, but his friend is going to be here. I don't even know the guy for crying out loud! Maybe I could just call up Mary to keep an eye on the house. No. He just got here, and it's not a good idea to leave him all alone. I'll just tell Garry that we'll have to go some other time.

"Ib?" I jumped a bit, dropping the cucumber that was in my hand. "Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's alright, no problem. I was lost in my thoughts again," I told Nina.

"You sure think a lot," she mused. She glanced at my basket. "You got company coming?"

"Hmm? What?" I looked down at my basket, seeing items that I don't normally buy. A tub of ice cream, loads of various fruit, and a large bag of rice! What the hell? I didn't need so much rice. Even if there was another person staying with us! Considering I don't eat a whole lot! My stomach growled at me. What?! I ate cereal before I left! Wasn't enough? My god!

"Ib? Earth to Ib!" I shook my head, looking up at Nina. "You alright? You looked a little flustered."

"Yeah, it's been a pretty strange morning..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I... uh threw up this morning. I felt fine afterwards. I ate some cereal, still feel fine, but... I'm hungry again!"

"Really now?" A coy smile was tugging at Nina's mouth.

"What?"

"You're shopping while you're hungry. Smooth." She shook her head, grabbing some tomato's. "So... uh... Do you have any pain? Fatigued...?"

"How can you do that?!" I exclaimed. She just laughed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind?"

"I don't have to read your mind to know whats going on. For one. Where you're holding that basket looks uncomfortable. Two. You keep zoning out, so I'm assuming that you are tired in someway." Well. It was... what? A week, or less that Garry stopped having those nightmares. Now that I think about it. Garry and I have been dating for... almost a month. Huh. Time flies when you're in love... That wasn't completely cliché at all... "Hey!" I snapped back to Nina. "My point taken. So... Ib... When was your last cycle?" I blinked. What was she talking about? Cycle? Did she mean laundry? Why in the hell would she be asking about laundry?

"What?" I asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes.

"You know! The last time you called 'Mother Nature' a bitch!?" I still didn't get it. Nina just sighed. "The last time you were... menstruating..." Alarm bells sounded in my head.

"Uh.. u-um... W-well... you know... Last month!"

"And you haven't had it since?" What was she hinting at? "Ib. Before I left to study abroad, I was studying in the medical field." The gears started to turn in my head. I dropped the basket, barely able to register the sound of metal hitting the linoleum. Vomiting. Exhaustion. Aches. Late period...

"A-are you saying... that I-I..." She smiled at me. "I have cancer!?" She dropped her basket on the floor, hitting her head against a watermelon.

"How dense are you?!"

"I kid! I kid! Stop hitting your head against the melon! You're gonna bruise it..." My brain swam with this new knowledge. How did I not see it? Maybe I just refused to see it, coming up with stupid excuses for it. I touched my stomach gently, even though it was too early.

"How long has the vomiting been around?" I tried to process her words as best as I could.

"Uh... not long... Half a week?" I couldn't look at Nina. How stupid am I?!

"Ib...? You know. I could be wrong... It's probably best to take the test...You know. Just for confirmation." I nodded. Even though, I knew it was pointless to even actually take the test, but I'll take it anyways. I bent down, picking up the scattered groceries. "I'll come with you, kay?" I nodded again, a big lump had taken up residence in my throat, making me unable to speak. Was this really happening? I don't know. I do know. Don't lie to yourself. Nina guided me to the medical lane, stopping in front of the different kinds of tests. She just grabbed one, and tossed it in her basket. I don't really remember paying for my groceries, nor do I remember getting into a car, but here I 'am. Sitting in Nina's car. On the way to who knows where.

* * *

"I think you're gonna like it here Rave!" I beamed.

"Well, it sure has gotten your panties in bunch..." He smirked, looking out the window. I rolled my eyes. "So. What's there to do around here?"

"They have a lot of festivals here. Movie theatre. Shops. There's a beach just east of here," I explained.

"Not like the city eh?"

"No, not at all. And I like it that way."

"Mmmm." We sat in silence for a while. "So... You and uh..."

"Ib."

"Yeah, Ib. Have been living together for a month and...? A week?"

"Well, yeah. sort of."

"Already being thrown out Plum? Tried to put the moves on her? It's okay man. I feel yeah. Bitches..."

"Hey! No! It's not like that!"

"Oh? So you've already done the tango?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! I mean yes! I mean! Shutup!" He punched me in the arm, whooping and hollering.

"Touch down for Plum Head!" I shook my head sighing.

"You disgust me sometimes you know..."

"Great to hear it!"

"We've only been together for... almost a month. Friday will be a month," I continued.

"Ah... So you've got something special in mind?" A smile slid into place.

"Something like that..."

* * *

Whoever came up with the concept of pissing on a stick, was drunk. I swear to god, they were drunk. I emerged from Mary's bathroom, holding the stick in hand. In about fifteen minutes, I'd have proof if I really was pregnant or not. I plunked down on the couch, still staring at the test in hand. All those times we were careful, even prepared. Except one time. But. Was it really possible to get pregnant from that? The first time? Hell! That was what? Three weeks ago? That made my head spin. It'll tell me how long I've been pregnant. Don't over think it Ib!

"Hey... You okay?" Mary asked. I blinked a couple of times, then looked down at the test again.

"Y-yeah... Just nervous..." She hugged me. "What am I going to do Mary? I don't want to lose Garry... I can't lose him..."

"Why would you think that you were going to lose him!?" I shook my head. The tears were so close now.

"I-I don't know..."

"Well you're an idiot for thinking that!" She smacked me upside the head. "You know! When you thought Garry was into me, at that coffee shop, he told me some interesting things! You remember that?!" I nodded. "He told me how much he loved you, and how much he wanted to be with you! He even had this whole elaborate plan to M-" Nina came out of nowhere, covering her mouth with a dish towel.

"I think that's enough," she smiled innocently, even though the threat was clear as day. "Ib. I wouldn't worry about it! Ask your self this! Are you happy? If you are pregnant. Are you gonna be happy?" She did have a point, and I was too nervous to even think of that. So I did ask myself. Are you happy?

Of course I 'am! I'm with the one I've loved for years at last! It's like a dream come true, and I couldn't ask for more! So. If I 'am pregnant... Will that change? No. It doesn't change the way I feel about Garry. Nothing really could. If anything. Deep down, beneath all the nervousness, I was actually excited about this. But. I couldn't help but be scared too...

I hadn't noticed, but I was crying now. I looked up at Mary and Nina. Through the glistening of the tears I smiled. "Yes. I 'am happy!" They both hugged me as tears of happiness poured down my face.

* * *

"That's weird..." I muttered.

"What's weird?" Valen asked as he dropped his bag at the top of the stairs.

"Ib should be back by now..." I searched the bedroom. Nothing. Her studio. Nothing. Guest room. Nothing. Kitchen nothing. Backyard. Nothing. Panic was on the verge of taking over.

"Maybe she's still... where she last went?" Valen suggested. It was highly doubtful, but anything was possible. I grabbed the phone, then the phone book, searching for the grocery store list of numbers. The list had four stores. This was going to be a while.

* * *

"How much longer?" Mary whined.

"Five minutes," I sighed as I got off the couch. That's five minutes too many... Nina just laughed.

"Chill Ib! Chill, here!" She tossed a cookie at me, and I barely managed to catch it.

"Thanks..."

"Hey! Where's mine!?" Mary demanded.

"Come get it."

"Bitch..."

* * *

"Last one... This better be it..." I growled as I punched in the numbers.

"It's the only one left. It has to be bro. So chill. Here!" He tossed something at me, only to have it hit my face, then land in my lap. "I said catch." I flipped him the bird, before chowing down on the breadroll he chucked at my face.

"Hello?" The voice belonged to an uncaring female teenager.

"Hi! Is one of your supervisor's or the manager around?"

"Why?" I gritted my teeth.

"I need to know if my girlfriend is there." There was a long pause before she continued.

"You are a weird man. Why not call her cell?"

"She doesn't own one."

"What the hell? Are you serious?!"

"Look. Its imperative that I find out if she's there or not."

"Oh? She got dementia or something?" My patience was running reallllly low.

"No! If you must know! She wasn't feeling well this morning, and she could be stuck in a bathroom, vomiting." A background voice drifted into the phone, eventually taking over.

"Hello? How may I help you?" It was Janice. I sighed in relief. I knew Janice well, and she was a very nice lady.

"Janice, It's Garry!"

"Well Garry! What can I do you for?"

"Did Ib come by today? Did you see her at all? Or is she there?"

"Um... Yeah! I recall seeing her! She was at the till in front of me, with Nina. She didn't look too good. You guy's have a fight or something?"

"No... Why? Did she look sickly? Do you know where Nina went?"

"Hold your horses Garry. Calm down. Ib should be home by now."

"She isn't, and I haven't heard anything from her, since this morning," I stated.

"She probably went with Nina, which I have a question for you about her."

"Can't it wait Janice? I'm sorry, but I don't know where Ib is, and she might be sick somewhere in a ditch.."

"I know you're worried, but Ib's a grown girl, she doesn't need constant monitoring."

"I know.. I know... It's just this morning she was throwing up, and the past couple of days she's been really off..."

"Throwing up you say?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"That would explain it..." She mumbled more to herself than me.

"What? Explain what?" She hesitated, which wasn't like Janice at all. It made me panic even more. "What?"

"Well... The cashier that rang through their items thought it peculiar that uh... Nina had..."

"Had?"

* * *

The five minutes was finally up, and the moment of truth was as heavy as damp clothes. I couldn't even go near the marker looking thing, I was way to nervous. "Ib? You're staring at it like it's going to eat you," Mary joked. She elbowed my arm, smiling at me. "There's nothing to be afraid of." I smiled shakily at her, trying to muster up some courage to look at the damn thing. She was right. It wasn't going to eat me, or tear out my soul, or suffocate me... Now I just freaked myself out even more.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Nina threw her hands into the air, going over to the devilish thing.

"No!" I ran past her, scooping up the thing.

"Look at it! Just look down on it!" Nina encouraged. I had it in my hand. In my hand. Simply look down, and then I'll know... Look down. Look down...

* * *

My eyes widened at what she just told me. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't think it was for her though.." Of course it wouldn't be for Nina. "Garry? Hello?" I hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Valen looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked taking a step towards me.

"Uh...um..." I shook my head, trying to spit out the words Janice just told me. "Ib, she uh..."

"She alright?"

"I'm not sure.. She might be...pregnant..." A silence hung between us, Valen's eyes becoming huge and eyebrows hitting the ceiling. I wasn't even sure if I could believe that myself. There was only one time we weren't prepared. What were the chances? One out of a million, and I had to go and do that to her. The phone rang almost making me fall over. I cautiously picked it up, clicking the talk button. "Hello?" There was no response, but I could hear the breathing on the otherside. I tried it. "Ib?"

"Garry..." It was her.

"Ib...w-where are you?" A sudden lump caught in my throat. She sounded okay...

"Mary's..."

"Stay there and I'll be right over!" I hung up the phone, staring at it. I hit it against my head, sinking into the chair beneath me.

"Garry." Valen stood beside me. Everything was on pause. He rested a hand on my shoulder breaking the trance. "Lets go." He hopped down the stairs leaning against the front door. Ib needs me now. More than ever. I rose from the chair, marching out the door, heading for my vehicle. Ib needs me now.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to comfort myself. Maybe I should've told him what was going on? No. It was best to do it face to face. I gulped at the noise of the buzzer ringing through the apartment. Mary shuffled over to it, glancing at me briefly, before opening the door downstairs. He's here. I was happy and nervous at the same time. What was going to happen now? I don't know, but I couldn't lose Garry again. In no time there was a pounding at the door. Mary went to answer it, unlocking the door, but not the latch. He tried to get in, but since the latch was still up, he couldn't fully get in. She was muttering things to him. I'm not sure what, and honestly I don't care at this point. She unlatched the door, letting Garry and what I assumed to be his friend Valen. He saw me sitting on the couch, stopping for a moment. "Ib..." I almost burst into tears. He knelt down next to me, trying to look at me face. "I-I... Have... you found out yet?" I nodded, looking down at the floor. "Ib." He tilted my chin up so he could see my face. "No matter what. I'm not going anywhere. I love you no matter what. I will always be there for you. I never intended for this to happen, and... I'm sorry for..." I pressed a finger to his lips, then hugged him tightly.

"I never intended for this to happen either, but... I don't think either of us could've predicted it was going to happen. So. Lets not blame ourselves kay?" I waited for a confirmation. He nodded. "I'm quiet happy Garry. I love being with you. Always have. I love you Garry..."

"I love you too Ib." I pulled back, tears in my eyes now. Through them I managed to smile.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**Hows that for a plot twist!? I thought it'd be funny if this came rolling in, so yeah. Obvious reasons its serious now. But I'll remain true to my word! It will be FUNNY! on another note. I keep getting Reviews telling me that I've fucked up Mary's name or some spelling with Merry, Marry. Yes. I know that. I've known since I brought Mary into the story. Didn't bother with changing the spelling, but I've changed it now. Back to the story! The proposal... hehehehehehe...right around the corner! Stay awesome guys! Peace out!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Bathroom?

My head swam as I hugged Ib. She's pregnant. Pregnant... I'm going to be a father.. The thought made me smile. Ib seemed happy about this, and I couldn't complain. As was I. Even if she wasn't pregnant I would still be happy.

"IBBY!" Mary jumped on us. "You're preggers girl?! Why in the hell didn't you tell me?! It finished before he got here, so why couldn't you tell me!?"

"I wanted Garry to be the first to know, duh," She answered. "Besides. He's the father, not you." I laughed, letting go of Ib.

"So?! I'm practically your sister!"

"Well I'm your sister," Nina stated.

"Uh... Nice apron..." I commented. Bright neon pink with blue polka dots on it.

"I wear it better than Mary," she smirked.

"Sure..." I turned around seeing Valen leaning against the wall, taking in the décor of the room.

"Very interesting in here..." He concluded.

"Whattaya mean by that?" Mary defended.

"Never seen something like this..."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Its... fish." We all looked at each other, bursting into laughter. "What? What did I say?"

"Fish?" Mary chuckled. Valen looked puzzled for a moment.

"Shit! I did it again! I meant to say nice!" Mary Laughed harder, as she walked up to him.

"I'm Mary, Ib's bestfriend," she smiled, sticking out her hand to shake his. He took it, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it.

"I'm Valen, Garry's friend," he smirked, at Mary's blushing face. There he went again... Every girl he encountered, he'd pull the same stunt, and they always swooned.

"No need for formalities! Come on in! Make yourself at home!" She pushed him towards the kitchen, giving his butt a slap. He turned on her, completely shocked by what she did. she just winked at him.

"Won't you join us for dinner?" Nina jumped in, leading him to the kitchen. We decided to stay for dinner, everyone getting better acquainted with Valen. Mary loved to be a smart ass, and just bug him. He was a little annoyed by it, but he tried his hardest to keep up with her witty comments. While Nina tried to keep Mary under some control... The entire time, I sat close to Ib, my foot resting on hers. I felt... happy. Full. Overjoyed. Even though it was completely unintentional, I'm glad it happened... It may be selfish of me to say that, but... I did dream of having a family with Ib. Just. Didn't think it'd happen right away... Sooner or later we would've actually talked about it of course, but bam! Here it is! Happening before us. I glanced at Ib, seeing she was looking down at her tummy, smiling at it. I reached for her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She returned the gesture.

* * *

"Ugh... I don't know about you, but I'm stuffed..." Ib stated, laying down on the bed. Well. She more like flopped down on it. I chuckled, as I turned out the lights, leaving us in the soft glow of the lone lamp by the bed. I crawled onto the bed next to her, propping my elbow up so I could look at her better. She touched my face, her eyes held smiles as she looked at me. I looked down at her stomach then back at her. She rolled up her shirt, and I rested my hand on her tummy gently, sucking in a shaky breath as I did.

"Hey little guy..." I spoke, earning a soft chuckle from Ib. "Daddy is talking to you right now... It may be early, but I want you to know, daddy can't wait to see you.." Ib laughed.

"How do you know its a boy?" she asked amused. I shrugged, looking back up at her.

"I never did say which..." I grinned.

"You said 'Little guy', that's gotta count for something." I kissed her cheek.

"Mmm... I don't think so." I kissed her neck.

"Garry~!" She giggled.

"Yeah~?" I whispered in her ear.

"You're ridiculous." I pulled back, pretending to be offended.

"Ib, you wound me!" I pressed the back of my hand to my forehead, and she laughed.

"What do you want it to be Garry?" She asked, playing with my fingers.

"I'm not sure..."

"Probably a boy," she joked.

"Actually. A girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah! She'd look exactly like you... beautiful." Her cheeks pinked a bit.

"Well... We'll know in nine months..." She smiled at me. Pecking me lightly on the lips, before snuggling close to me. I pulled the comforter over her, clicking the lamp off, then embracing her completely. "Oh. I'm sorry about no date night..."

"Don't worry about it," I yawned. "Always next time.."

* * *

"Do you not have any cereal?" Raven asked. I pointed to the cupboard above the microwave, as I sipped at my coffee. "Oh.. right.. my bad..." Today was the day we went in for an ultrasound. To be honest. I'm not looking forward to it. I really want to see the little guy, but I've never been comfortable around doctors. Even if they aren't doing anything to me, but they're doing something to Ib... My grip on my mug tightened. "Whoa man, keep doing that, and it will explode!" I blinked at Valen, finally registering what he meant.

"Ah, good advice," I nodded. I won't take it.

"What's got your panties in a twist? Not getting any for nine months?"

"N-No! Jesus man..."

"I know I 'am, I get that a lot. So you're not being shut out? Whoa. Doesn't that like, I don know, h-

"Just shutup..." I pinched the bridge of my nose. He shrugged, going back to his cereal.

"Good morning men," Ib chimed as she walked into the kitchen, pouring herself some milk. I couldn't help but notice she was starting to show. Actually. She's probably been like that for a while, but I didn't really notice. Gotta take her shopping. "You ready to go Garry?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"And how is Valen doing today?"

"Just fine, thank you. I see you're not tired this morning," he stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, completely skeptical.

"I was just talking to Garry about s-

"Let's get going!" I stood from my chair, guiding Ib out of the kitchen to the door. I could hear Valen's laughter as we walked out the door. "Call Mary and tell her about your sexual thoughts!"

"Do I want to know?" Ib asked, her face emotionless, it was scary. I opened the passenger door for her, helping her in.

"No dear."

* * *

"Aaaannd, there it is," the nurse said.

"Wow..." Sure enough there was a tiny little fetus in black n white on the screen. Ib gasped, and I squeezed her hand.

"Wonderful..." She breathed, a little tear snaking down the sid eof her face. I whipped it away with my thumb, smiling at her.

"Almost a month along... Three weeks and a bit I'd say!" The nurse claimed. I couldn't help but grin. Ib and I officially started dating when we had our first time at Mary's apartment. Who knew that this would happen? One in a million of course!

"Can we get a picture?" Ib huffed. I squeezed her hand again. She must be going through some pretty killer pain. The nurses told her she wasn't allowed to use the bathroom, so she's been holding in her urine for a long time.

"Please," I urged.

"Of course! It's already done," He smiled, handing us the black n white picture.

"Perfect..." More tears leaked from her eyes. "I need to get to a bathroom... now! Or I'm going to burst on this chair!"

"Where's your nearest bathroom?!" I asked, becoming frantic.

"Right outside! First door to the left!" I swept Ib up from the chair, carrying her out the door. She started to pull at my shirt, and tug at my hair.

"I know, I'm going!"

"Not fast enough!" She hissed. I knocked on the door, earning a response. Shit. Someone was in there. "You've got to be fucking kidding me..." I carried her down the hall, hoping to find the nurses desk. She yanked at my hair harder. "Garry... Find. Me. A. Toilet. Now."

"I'm working on it..." I answered through gritted teeth. I rounded the corner, no desk. Shit.

"Garry..."

"I know. I know. It's okay. I'll find you a restroooooooooom!" She jerked at my hair. "Ow..."

"I'm sorry Garry..." I booked it down the hall, looking for a desk, or a restroom. Nothing. I saw a passing nurse.

"Ah! Excuse me! Nurse! I need help! My w-girlfriend, needs aaaaaaaa bathroom!" Her nails dug into my skin.

"Ah! Certainly! This way!" I realized she was leading us back to the place we just came from. I tried to tell her, but my mouth was open in a silent scream of pain, as Ib's nails dug deeper into my neck, and some of my hair was pulled out. She knocked on the bathroom door, receiving a response from the otherside. The lady was still in there!? Are you friggen kidding me!? Her Ib is! In dying pain, and this chick is still in there!? Enough. I knocked open the door, seeing the lady stand in front of the mirror, fixing her makeup... ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? BECAUSE OF THIS WOMAN I'M GOING TO HAVE A BALD SPOT, AND DENTS ON MY NECK! I rushed Ib over to the toilet, dragging the makeup lady out, slamming the door behind me. I slid down the front of the door, panting.

"You didn't have to man handle me..." Makeup lady complained.

"That bathroom is for patients, not for doing makeup," the nurse explained.

"I am a patient!"

"Then you shouldn't be applying makeup.." I snapped.

"I'm not gonna look ugly while I'm here!"

"Nobody gives a damn! They only care about what they're gonna hear! Good news? Bad news? That's all they care about!" I narrowed my eyes at her. She just flipped her hair at me, then left. I hit my head against the door, regretting it instantly.

"Are you and your wife going to be okay?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Thanks..." I hardly even noticed that she called Ib my wife. It was.. different. Nice. I liked the sound of it.

* * *

In the car ride home, Ib couldn't stop staring at the picture. I'd catch her grinning like mad, or her touching her stomach. I reached one hand over, resting it on her tummy. She just place her hand ontop of mine. "So..." She began. "How bout we go out tonight hmm?"

"You really want to?"

"Of course! Why not tonight?"

"Yeah! Let's do it! You want to go see a movie or something?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect..." I grinned, and sped up the car. "Garry... you're happy about this right?" I almost drove us into the ditch once I heard that.

"You're kidding right? I'm ecstatic about this!" I glanced at her. "Are you not happy about it?"

"No! Of course I 'am! I just... one of my mom's old friends got pregnant. Her and her husband were really happy, but when the baby was born. Her husband bailed... I don't think you'd ever do that! But.. I can't help but think. Once I swell up like a whale, I won't be as pretty to you..."

"Ib, You are the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on. Nothing could sway of what I feel for you." She squeezed my hand.

"Damn hormones... I hate them..." She started to cry. I undid her seatbelt, pulling her close to me, patting down her hair.

"It's okay Ib.. I get it.. I really do." She stopped crying after a while.

"You know... this isn't very safe for someone who is pregnant.." I chuckled softly. Usually I wouldn't care, but in this case, I wasn't going to take any chances. I let her slide back into her seat, but she held onto my hand. "I love you Garry..."

"I love you too Ib.."

* * *

Valen watched Ib chug down a glass of water. He smiled to himself. He thought Garry was lucky to have someone who loved him. Who did he have? No one. Not even his family. He had his best friend, and that was it. But. He was introduced to his girlfriend(soon to be wife), her eccentric friend Mary, and Mary's sister Nina. He hoped in time he could be as close to them as he was with Garry. Even closer. Including Garry. He hardly talked about his past with Garry, but he knew him well enough to know it wasn't very good.

His mother left at a young age. His father hardly at home with him. So much for a family. He discovered years later that he had a half sister. They talked lots, and he felt it was his duty to protect her. Though. He couldn't do much since he lived in Scotland at the time, and she lived in Turkey. Through what they sent each other, he could tell that her father was a dick, and their mother was trying to be a better mom. He flew out there once to meet them, only to find his sister in rough shape, and their mother not doing any better. Valen didn't like what he saw, so he brought his sister back with him, only to be followed by her father. That man almost killed Valen's father, and him. As for his sister, Tyla, she was taken back, and he didn't hear from her for years. When he did hear from her, she was in Japan. That's why he decided to come to Japan. In search of his sister. He did find her. She was attending a computer school, to help her with her film production. So he tried to work as hard as he could to provide for her.

As for his drinking problem. That only started up from his dad neglecting him, and passing away, along with not having a mother. He wasn't one for self pity, still isn't. But he thought it a way for him to escape.

So as he watched Ib, he couldn't help but feel, like he was finding a home at last. "Ib?" he started.

"Yeah? You need something?" Valen thought, no, you've given me enough. Its not what he needed, it's what she needed, and what Garry needed to do.

"You and Garry are going out this evening right?"

"Correct! If you get lonely, just give Mary a call, and she'll be right over!" She smiled.

He laughed. "Of course.. You two have fun now! And... Don't worry Ib.. I'm sure he'll ask soon."

"What?" As if on que, Garry entered the room, all dressed up.

"Your ready fair lady Ib?" He smiled at her, and she blushed.

"Course I 'am! I've been waiting on you!" With that the two left. As soon as they closed the door, Valen was on the phone, calling up Mary.

"Hello! Mary here! Talk to me," she chimed. Valen couldn't help but smile at her cheery greeting.

"I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help," I explained.

"Oooo! I'm all ears babe!"

* * *

_**I apologize for the wait. Had no inspiration. and I've been trying to work on my other stories... not going so well... :'( depressing as hell. Got no inspiration for those either! Dammit all... So! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You found out some about Valen! But is there more!? DUN DUN DAAA! AND WHAT IS THIS PLAN HE HAS INSTORE!? Stick around to find out! Love ya guys! YOU'RE ALLLLLL AAAWWWEEEEESSSSOOOOMMMEEE**_

_**OH! For the comment about the cat's name being Felix. No. I did not get it from Pewdiepie. But. I was watching some of his videos when I wrote the chapter... so... maybe subconsciously I did... I don't know! OUTTA CURIOUSITY! How many of you guys know about Ib through Pewdiepie?! Leave a review for your answer! **_


	17. Chapter 17: Alpha Movie Ring Project

_**BACK! On with the chapter!**_

* * *

"Alright cutie, operation Alpha Movie Ring Project is a go!" Mary shouted.

"Shush!" I waved a hand around. "There's no need to yell, I'm right here."

"Right, right. I just get so excited when I get to do these kinds of things!" She chuckled. I smiled at her, then went back to looking out the window. I watched our targets walk into the theatre.

"Alright! Let's move.." I slowly got out of the car, heading to the otherside, opening the door for Mary.

"Such a gentleman," She mused, winking at me. Heat touched my cheeks, but I flashed her a grin, before locking the car. Before I knew what she was doing, she grabbed my hand, leading me towards the front. I didn't pull away, nor did I yell in protest. I just froze. I didn't know what to do in this situation. Sure, a lot of girls thought I was attractive, and did a make out session with me, but I've never actually been in this situation. It was... different. She spoke to the ticket man, asking which movie they went into.

"Sorry ma'am but why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I need to know, cause it's important that we get the same movie as them. See. I've been wanting to do a double date with them for a long time. But my lazy boyfriend here," She tugged at my arm for emphasises. "Never asked them if we could tag along, sooooo... We're going to meet them in there!" The ticketman just shook his head, and handed us two tickets. When we were outta earshot of him, I whispered in her ear.

"Boyfriend?" She shrugged.

"It's not what we planned to go with, but it sounded better than my 'friend', dontcha think?" She smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Well then. As your 'boyfriend', " I took her hand in mine, "I shall treat you to this mission movie." She laughed, and I just smiled. After grabbing a popcorn and two drinks, we headed up onto the balcony, so we could see below us. Mary almost shouted out from joy when she spotted them, but I pulled her down into the seat, telling her not to yell. She just stuck her tongue out at me, and I rolled my eyes. The movie started to play, and we settled in, watching the beginning credits roll by. This was nice. Just sitting here, eating popcorn, with a cute girl, while spying on our bestfriends, trying to get them engaged. We were going to do everything in our power to make sure that they got engaged.

A sudden weight on my shoulder, almost made me jump. It was just Mary. She had her head laying on my shoulder... What? I didn't know what to do in this situation either! Should I ask her why she's doing that?! Is she tired?! If she was tired then she wouldn't have come out here with me! What do I do!? Keep calm Raven. Stay cool. Think of the movies you've seen... What does the guy do in this situation? ...I'm not going to kiss her. I hardly know her! Yeah! She's cute, hot even, but I'm not going to do that! She's different from all the other girls that I've encountered.

I sighed, continuing to watch the movie. "You alright Valen?" Mary asked, lifting her head off my shoulder. I nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be, I'm just hating on this movie to start!" She cocked an eyebrow at me. Did I say something confusing?

"Do you mean waiting?" I blinked.

"I did it again eh? Yeah. I mean waiting." She giggled, and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"Real cute Raven~" I blushed slightly, focussing on the movie. "So... uh... Tell me more about yourself.." I looked at her. Clearly she wasn't interested in this movie.

"I've told you everything," I stated. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. I know that there's something more. Worked multiple jobs, Scottish, close relationship with your sister. The usual stuff. There's more than that," she concluded.

"Well, there is always something private in everyone's life. So. I'd prefer to keep that in the dark."

"I know that. I know everyone does! Myself included. But. I won't press if you aren't ready to tell me about it." I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk about it. I can't handle the pity I get when I tell people about my past. It's over and done with. I'd like to move on from it. Though. This is the first time that anyone hasn't pushed it outta me. I appreciated it greatly.

* * *

So. We didn't really pay attention to the movie, we just talked mostly the entire time. The movie was hardly keeping my interest anyway. We walked out hand in hand, laughing and smiling about some jokes we were making about the movie. When...

"Have yourselves a nice time?" I jumped turning around, seeing it was Garry. Busted.

"Uh.. Yeah. It was fun!" I answered smoothly.

"I'll say, you two look like you enjoyed yourselves," Ib snickered.

"Well that's what happens when people go to movies Ib, they have a good time," Mary stuck her tongue out at her, earning a chuckle from Ib.

"So.. What're you guys doing out here?" Garry asked, a wide smile on his face.

"J-Just going to the movies! Why else?" I stammered. Garry patted my shoulder, laughing.

"I can see that." Nods at our linked hands. We quickly let go. I scratched the back of my head, while Mary folded her arms across her chest.

"We wanted to make sure you guys were okay. And~! Garry has something that he want's to tell you Ibby!" Mary chimed.

"Um.. okay then... I'm sure he can tell me himself.."

"Apparently not~ How long have you had that in your pocket Garry?" I smirked, at his widening eyes of realization.

"Um... Pocket? I'm confused," Ib interjected.

"I don't know what they're talking about," Garry laughed nervously.

"Garry.. I know when you're lying. You suck at it," Ib laughed.

"Oh it's just a little gift, inside a litt-

"Let's go for a walk! Shall we Ib?" He pulled her away, before she could even give him an answer. Mary and I snickered at Garry's face. He looked constipated, while Ib looked like a deer in headlights.

"That was priceless!" I chuckled, giving Mary a highfive.

"Right!" She glances over her shoulder, watching them leave. "Alright.. let's follow them." I grab her hand, starting towards them, only to stop, when Mary wasn't following me.

"Mary?" I looked at her curiously. Did I say something wrong again? She said to follow them, so...

"You idiot! You don't just follow them like that! You wanna be caught again!? Geez.." She pulls me across the street, strolling down the sidewalk. "This is how you do it. You ever seen spy movies? Bah, why am I asking. The way you wanted to stalk them was obviously amateur!"

"Well excuse me if I don't stalk people for a living!" I huffed.

"It's not a living. It's a hobby," she corrected. That made me smile, and I tugged her to a stop, only to continue forward at a slower pace. "What're you doing? We want to keep an eye on them! We have to catch up." I scanned Mary from head to toe. She got all dressed up for this mission. I couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt. She wore a pale pink strapless sundress. And here I am. In a navy blue long sleeved, button up shirt, and some dark jeans that had some holes. I've gotta do something to make sure she won't be upset with me later.

"It's a nice night aye?" I asked, looking at the starry sky. She just blinked, looking around us.

"Yes, it is..." I held her close to me by her arm.

"Just like you." I flashed her a smile, and she turned away blushing. I actually meant it. All the other girls that I've flirted, or complimented, they were just empty words really, so they would leave me alone. It's shameful, but you try having millions of girls swarm you, and your friends get left out, cause they think that they aren't attractive. Now. Here I am. By myself. With a girl that is different.

"Now what? You gonna tell me that my eyes are like the ocean's?" She asked, looking me in the eye. I only took her chin in my hand, gazing into her blue eyes.

"Nope, but they are very captivating.." She turned away from me, giving my hip a shove.

"Ya little romantic you," she laughed, and I just grinned. We continued to walk along, chatting about random things, whatever came to mind really. I didn't even notice that we lost Garry and Ib. Or the fact that we ended up on the wrong side of town..

"Eh? You know where we are?" I asked Mary. she was staring down a group across the street, then turned back to me.

"We should leave," she answered. I didn't have an argument there. I shrugged, and retook her hand, heading back the way we came.

"Yo, girly! Come over here!" One of the men whistled. These kinds of guys disgusted me. I just gritted my teeth, trying to ignore them.

"Awe~ Baby don't be like that!" Another called. Ignore.

"We'll show you a good time!" Ignore.

"Why don't you leave that guy, and come play with us~!" Grinding my teeth, I continued to ignore them.

"Or better yet! Have him join!" Snap.

I let go of Mary's hand, commanding her to wait there, before heading over to the group. She told me not to, but I wouldn't have it. I stood before the group, hands in my pockets, regarding them cooly.

"I couldn't help but hear you saying something to my girl there," I began. "What was it? That you fucked your mom last night?" One of them, the leader I presumed, looked at the group, then at me.

"Excuse me?" Well at least they had the decency to say that.

I lit up a cigarette, popping it into my mouth. "You heard me. Or rather. You heard her all night." Unfortunately I was well passed manners now. "no matter, if I hear you calling to my girl again, or even so much blink in her direction. You'll wish you hadn't. We clear?" They didn't seem to get the message. one took a swing at me, and I easily dodged it. Another pulled out a knife, trying to gut me. I kicked the knife from his hand, waving a finger at him. "Tsk, tsk. That's cheating." They got even more pissed, and lunged at me. Thankfully they were uncoordinated and I could slip past them, knocking some of them into the ground. "If I were you. I'd stop while you're ahead."

"Shutup you little bastard!" The leader took a swing at me, and I ducked under it, shooting my fist into his ribcage. Another idiiot tried to hit me from behind, but I ducked under him, knocking the weapon from his hand, elbowing him in the jaw. The entire gang was laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Are we clear now? Or do I have to continue?" I cracked my knuckles for emphasis.

"W-we get it! We won't bother you anymore!" I nodded in agreement.

"That's right you won't.." I left the scene, discarding of my ruined cigarette, walking casually like nothing happened. I stood before Mary offering my arm to her, only to be smacked on the back of the head. "Wh-What the hell was that for?!"

"You idiot." She suddenly hugged me. She was angry, and now she's hugging me... What? I don't understand. Whatever. It's better than her hitting me. I hugged her back.

"Everything is fine Mary..." I reassured her. She pulled away, her eyes glistening. What was she crying for!? Shit! I made her cry! Quick! Do something! Say something! "They were easy to beat up." Idiot... Idiot.. Idiot...

She laughed, wiping her eyes, "You really are stupid. I thought they would've stabbed you or something. You made me worry! Ass!" She punched me in the shoulder, but this time it wasn't angry. I grinned, rubbing my shoulder. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I did it before I realized it was happening. I cupped her face in my hands, my thumb stroking her cheek. I leaned in towards her, my lips seeking out hers. They lightly dusted hers. She stood still, not doing anything. I pulled away, taking her hand, smiling at her blushing face.

"Let's go. I'll take you home."

* * *

"It's beautiful out, eh?" I asked Garry, looking up at him. No matter how old I was, he'd always be taller than me.

"Just like someone I know.." I blushed, but smiled bashfully.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked again, for the million time.

"Here," he answered. we stood outside the café that Mary and I called our hang out. But it had kinda turned into mine and Garry's spot lately. He pulled me inside, and placed me at a table. "I'll be back, just wait here." With that he left. Probably grab us some drinks, maybe some food. I was kinda hungry. I placed my hand on my stomach. I was starting to show. I couldn't believe that I didn't even notice something like this. Oh well. At least I knew now. My thoughts started to wonder about, turning back to what Valen and Mary were talking about earlier. What were they talking about? Little gift? In his pocket? It didn't make much sense to me. Was he going to tell me about it? Or was I going to have to bring it up? Either way. Still going to have to talk about it. I'll probably have to bring it up.

I jumped in my seat, feeling my pocket going off. My phone. I pulled it out, dread filling me. I almost completely forgot about them. This wasn't going to end well. Should I tell them now? Gah! My brain is just a scramble!

"Hello?" I spoke into the mouth piece.

"Ibby! How's my little Ib doing?" My mom chimed. I sighed, leaning on my hand.

"I'm great mom. You?"

"You don't sound great? Did something happen?" Oh boy...

"Yes! Something great did happen."

"Oh!? Wellll! Tell your mother dear! She's curious!" She exclaimed.

"I actually can't talk right now mom."

"But, Ibbbbb~ You've got your mother all worked up, and you tell me you can't talk? I'm sad.."

"I'm..." I spotted Garry coming back to the table. "Garry and I are on a date right now, and he's got something really important to tell me. I'll talk to you later!"

"OH! I get it! I'll hang up now! Love you! Congratulations!" With that she hung up. Did she know?! Did she know that I was pregnant?! Garry would've told me! So what was she talking about!? God... The whole thing is just making my head spin.

"Hey... Ib? You alright? You look a little out of it." I nod, sitting up straight.

"Just my mother giving me a call." He choked on his tea, as he handed me my tea.

"A-and? What'd she say?"

"She just wanted to talk... You didn't tell her yet, did you?"

"N-no! I was waiting till you wanted to tell them.." That's what I thought! We were going to tell them together. So what was she congratulating me for!? Whatever. "Ib.." I looked at him, over the rim of my mug. "We've known each other for... a decade and more. Though. We started dating a month ago, it feels like I've been with you for years. This whole, relationship we have... It feels right. It feels more than right. It feels wonderful." I couldn't help but blush. Where was this coming from? Though. He did have a point. It feels like I've been in a relationship with him for years. He reached across the table, taking my hand, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. "I love you Ib, to no end... So... Wi-" My phone went off.

Buzz...

Buzz..

Buzz..

I would've torn the damn thing outta my pocket, and smashed it to pieces. But I didn't have the money to buy a replacement, so it sat there. I briefly glanced at the caller ID. Mary... EVEN WHEN SHE'S NOT HERE, SHE KNOWS HOW TO INTERRUPT A MOMENT!I swiped it off the table, dropping it on the floor. Next time I see her, she will have a black eye...

"You were saying Garry?" I smiled softly at him, and he grinned. I could tell he was trying to hold back the laugh.

"Ib... I truly love you. I can't see myself with anyone else.. So... What're you doing for the rest of your life?" I blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

Eh?

Next thing I knew. Garry was infront of me, down on one knee, pulling out a small little red box. I covered my mouth, as he presented the small gift to me. On the inside revealing a tiny gold ring, with a pink diamond on the top. Garry held it out to me, smiling.

"Ib... Will you bestow me the honour of being my wife?" Garry took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto my ring finger. The people around us applauded, and cheered for Garry and I. I was in too much of a surprise to say anything. I gaped at the ring on my finger, tears of joy spilling down my face. I chuckled, nodding.

"Yes... Yes.." I repeated it I don't know how many times, and Garry Grinned at me, helping me to my feet. He kissed me lightly, and I returned his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up off the floor, swinging me in a circle. The people around us continued to cheer, and clap. My heart felt ready to burst. I'm pretty sure it already did, the surprise delaying my reactions. I kicked my legs excitedly, hanging onto him as he spun us. My head swam with mixed emotions. One flying from one place, and another to the next. They just continued to jump all over the place. I spoke in Garry's ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." His arms around me, tightened a bit.

"I love you too Ib..." He kissed me passionately, and I returned his passionate kiss. Hoping to communicate everything I felt in this one kiss. Everything felt right. More than right. My heart just overflowed with pure joy. Nothing could drag down my mood. It all clicked now. That's what Mary and Valen were talking about earlier. Even my mom knew! Guess Garry asked for permission without my knowledge. Such a romantic he is. I ran my fingers through his hair, gazing into those blue eyes of his. In practically two months, my entire world was flipped upside down. That stupid cliché line is right I guess. All good things to those that wait. Here I waited ten years. I waited a long damn time. So now all the good things are happening. I couldn't complain. Finally with the one I love. Soon to be his wife, and the mother of his child. Well shit. This crazy life is always full of surprises.

* * *

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**Just kidding! XDXD Luv me. Anyway! I found out about Ib through PewDiePie. I enjoy PewDiePie's video's, but lately. I can honestly say I'm a little disappointed with him. But! That's just my opinion. I love Cry. Cry is just awesome. Haven't watched him play Ib yet, but I'm getting to it. So! This chapter took longer than intended. And that's cause. I left on an unexpected trip for a week, and my internet crashed while I was away, so had to re set that up. Bitch.. So! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! Just saying. Caz I don't want to end it there! So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Will try harder to update sooner! Peace out! **_


End file.
